Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight
by The Frostbound Prince
Summary: Everybody has a reason. Sorceress Ultimecia is no different. The Final Battle, through Ultimecia’s eyes. Find out her reasons for Time Compression and her history. Just who IS the bad guy here? Learn the truth about Ultimecia’s past. COMPLETE!
1. Krystal Tears

Author's Notes: Well, this is my first fanfic, so I hope it's ok. I do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Griever, or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters, GFs, or terms. They are respectively Square/Square-Enix's creations and I'm just using them. I do, however, own the storyline, along with Seth, Geoff, the four evil SeeD people, Tempest and Kali. So uh...please Square, don't sue me! Well, I hope you like it. . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

Krystal Tears / Ending the Life- Sorceress War III-Part1

  
  
  
  


High atop her throne in the Master's Room of her Castle, a silver haired sorceress sat, deep in thought. Her mind wandered from the present to the past, something she had been doing much of these last few hours, waiting for the SeeDs who had passed into her time to die. She thought of her Knight, a SeeD killed by his comrades because he chose to protect the one he loved. Her anger shattered her tranquil thoughts, as she was pulled back into the memory of that battle. The one that had killed him. Her knight. Seth.  
  
Flashback: Ending the Life: Sorceress War III  
Ultimecia's Point of View

  


I stood in the deserted streets of Balamb, my knight on my right, my only other friend on my left. In front of us stood four fellow SeeDs, weapons raised, looks of hate and disgust in their eyes. The leader, a blond young man with long hair, stepped forward, spit, and looked at the girl with the silver hair. . . me.  
  
"YOU'RE A SORCERESS?!"  
  
The boy beside me, his black hair blowing slightly in the other man's scream, stepped forward. His green eyes flashed, and he spoke. "We don't want a fight. Just leave Ultimecia alone. Go back to Garden and you never have to see us again."  
  
A dark haired woman, also in her SeeD uniform, stepped up beside the blond man. "We'll never do that. We're SeeD. It is our sworn duty to destroy all sorceresses before they destroy us. That evil bitch won't get the chance to build up her powers. We'll end her life now! Ultima!"  
  
The woman outstretched her hand and a wave of green light surrounded us before exploding and taking a small chunk of HP from each of the three of us. My knight was the first back to his feet. He stood, and pulled his glowing gunblade from its sheath.  
  
"We warned you. We don't want to hurt you, so please, just go. We don't want a fight. Go back to Garden. Now."  
  
The blond haired man moved forward again. "Never. Your life ends here sorceress! And with it all those who oppose SeeD!"   
  
He launched himself at my friend, Geoff. The boy easily dodged the other man's blade. Geoff then proceeded to swing his elbow back and hit the other man hard in the back, disarming him.   
  
Following their comrade's example, the other three SeeDs entered the fray. Another boy hurled a ninja star at my chest. My knight flung out his arm, the ninja star embedding itself into his gunblade he had outstretched. I felt myself calling upon my magic, casting Triple upon myself. The dark-haired female SeeD flung a Holy spell at the me. Seth (my knight) and Geoff stood beside me, watching as the last member of the rival group entered the battle by beginning the summoning of the GF Tempest. The SeeDs fell back into battle formation, watching and waiting.   
  
I watched as Geoff began summoning Catoblepas, and Seth charged at the leader of the other group and made a slash with his blade, Lion Heart. The blade ripped into the man's flesh, drawing blood. Seth moved back quickly into rank with Geoff and I to avoid counterattacks.   
  
The boy who had called upon Tempest disappeared as the GF became material, and took his comrades into the void of non-existence with him. Tempest, the Guardian of the Storm, appeared then, a pale beauty with lightning for hair and a cloud for legs. She unleashed her multi-elemental Storm Warning, thunder, ice and rain falling onto our heads, fire burning the quaking earth, a whirlwind bringing each element together. Tempest watched her attack wreak its havoc upon her so-called enemies, and disappeared once more, bringing back the golden eyed Sorceress' . . .my, would-be-murderers.  
  
I looked at my comrades. Their HP was sadly reduced. I called forth Triple Curagas, one for each of us, and noted we might not be able to win this battle.  
  
The blond boy charged again with his blade, this time at his desired target, me, instead of Geoff, and Geoff watched in horror as the blade made a furious arc towards my neck, and saw with equal horror Seth had not been fast enough to stop the blade's desired point of impact. I heard Geoff's scream as I realized that the blade would sever my head from my shoulders. And I felt myself disappear into oblivion. . . 


	2. Point of No Return

Author's Notes: Well, this is the shortest chapter. As always, I do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Griever, or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters, GFs, or terms. They are respectively Square/Square-Enix's creations and I'm just using them. I do, however, own the storyline, along with Seth, Geoff, the four evil SeeD people, Tempest and Kali. So uh...please Square, don't sue me! Well, I hope you like it. . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

Point of No Return

  
  
  
  


Back To The Master's Room  
Ultimecia's PoV

  
  
  


Voices outside the doorway brought the silver-haired sorceress, me, out of her memory-induced coma. I paled. Somehow, the children who had managed to cross time had also managed to get through my castle and right outside the doors of my Master's Room. I shuddered. Why had my faithful Servants and Guardians not dispatched my enemies? I heard the footsteps and voices grow louder. I called out. Willing my Guardians to return to their mistress.  
  
"Tiamat, Krysta, Catoblepas, Tri-Point. Return."  
  
My voice was soft. I waited for a moment for their answer, and continued.  
  
"Trauma, Gargantua, Sphinxara, Red Giant."  
  
Again, there was no answer. I was desperate now. I wondered if, by some miracle, those children outside my doors had managed to defeat them. ALL of them. I shuddered at the thought, and called upon my most powerful warrior.  
  
"Omega Weapon, hear my plea. Come to my aid. The life of your mistress is threatened."  
  
My voice cracked at the end. Like before, I received no answer. I waited, and heard voices directly on the other side of the door. The heavy doors creaked slightly as the combined force of six teenagers heaved themselves against my door. It was opening. And I was defenceless. My Guardians were not answering me. I knew I would be in trouble.   
  
I stood from my throne, high above the ground. Stone gargoyles looked back at me with cold, unseeing eyes. I raised my arm, about to cast a powerful Earth magic spell to reseal the slowly opening door, when a wave of memory hit me. I fell back into the seat of my throne, and the memories of my lost love and our final battle together rolled once more over me.   
  
I felt myself losing my grip on reality. On the present, the now. And falling back into the past, the before.   
  
Back into the realm of memories and dreams. . . 


	3. Whisper

Author's Notes: Well, this is the longest and most graphic chapter, so be warned. There's a slightly disturbing scene a little over half way through, so I you don't like gore skip over the area indicated with (*) that symbol. Again, I do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Griever, or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters, GFs, or terms. They are respectively Square/Square-Enix's creations and I'm just using them. I do, however, own the storyline, along with Seth, Geoff, the four evil SeeD people, Tempest and Kali. So uh...please Square, don't sue me! Well, I hope you like it. . . 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

Ending the Life- Sorceress War III-Part2 / Whisper

Ultimecia's PoV

  
  
  
  
  
  


Geoff and Seth screams were drowned out as Geoff's Guardian monster Catoblepas finished its summoning. The GF faded its summoners into the realm of non-existence at just the perfect time. The blond man's sword ripped through nothingness, and Catoblepas' Falling Star attack pummelled the crazed SeeDs with multiple meteors before dropping a small star into the centre of them, destroying a block of Old Balamb and taking with it a good portion of the SeeDs' HP. Catoblepas smiled smugly and disappeared, bringing back the three teens. I looked down to be sure the blade did indeed pass through my non-corporeal body before returning my stare to the black and uncaring ones of the SeeDs before her.   
  
Geoff and Seth turned back to check on me at the same moment. Meanwhile, the ninja-SeeD pulled two ninja stars from his belt and flung them at the boys' defenceless backs.   
  
Seeing the danger that the boys faced, I quickly casted Tornado and let the powerful winds catch the death-shrapnel and send it high into the air.   
  
With that threat out of the way, we three turned back to our not-so-friendly SeeD friends and watched the summoner-SeeD take a slash at Seth, his double-bladed sword also slicing at Geoff at the same time.   
  
Seth ran up and took a slash at the ninja-SeeD, putting him in critical status. Geoff pulled the bow off his shoulder and put a magically-enhanced arrow in the string and sent it with a twang towards the ninja boy, and quickly reloaded and shot another arrow at the summoner boy before either side could react. The ninja-SeeD, already critical at that point, clutched the shoulder the arrow embedded itself in and fell to the ground, KO'd.  
  
The female SeeD, meanwhile, had been in deep concentration. She grinned then and screamed at her silver-haired foe, me.   
  
"You evil bitch! It's time for you and your pathetic Knights to get what you deserve: horribly painful death! Die!" She out-swung her arm. "Come Kali, the dark empress. End the lives of my pitiful foes!"  
  
The woman SeeD, their Leader, and the summoner-boy faded out of existence. For a moment, it seemed the casting had failed, as neither Seth, Geoff nor I could find the SeeD's GF. Unfortunately, we were wrong...  
  
Two blocks away, a building exploded, sending huge blocks of concrete and brick into the air. In the destruction's wake stood what could only be the demon goddess Kali.  
  
Kali was said to be one of the most fearsome Guardian Forces ever summoned. The only other known time she was summoned, she obliterated the entire Centra settlement before she could be stopped. She stood there now, her dark skin covered in the gray dust floating down around them. Her tongue, bright red, lolled around her mouth. Around her waist there was a belt of severed limbs, a necklace of skulls around her neck. In her four arms, she carried the symbols of life and death. She began walking slowly towards her foes.  
  
I let out a low gasp, but it was Seth that turned my feeling into words.  
  
"Is that woman crazy?! She summoned Kali, the Destroyer. She'll not only kill us, but the entire population of Balamb Island! Kali doesn't stop slaughtering until someone stops her. That SeeD woman is insane!"  
  
Geoff looked over to me for advice. Awestruck, all I could do was cast triple Curagas on myself, Seth and Geoff and watch in horror as the gruesome Guardian came within attacking range.  
  
Both boys stood silently watching the Dark Empress approach. I waited for them to do something, but both boys continued to look on. Finally, I gave up and used triple Auras, unlocking the Limit Breaks of myself and my twin knights.  
  
It was the feeling of limitless power that snapped the boys out of their terror-stricken state. They both looked back to me, sending me a thankful look and a smile. Simultaneously, the boys unleashed their Limit.  
  
"Dual Renzokuken!"  
  
The two boys charged together, identical gunblades, the ultimate Lion Heart in hand. They flanked her and unleashed a fury of slashes at their target. Geoff ended first with Fated Circle, and Seth ended his Limit with Blasting Zone, pummelling the Dark Guardian beneath the magically-enhanced blade.  
  
Kali took each hit easily, her tongue disfiguring the eerie grin.   
  
I, deciding to attack rather then heal, unleashed my own Limit.  
  
"Icy Tears!"  
  
I reached out with my right hand as the fingers turned blue with magical essence. Cold fog poured off my icy fingertips and a single tear slid down my cheek, freezing halfway down. With my right hand, I traced the tear's path, and then out-swung the arm once again, engulfing the Guardian in a torrent of ice cold water, freezing her within a block of ice. The shards of ice shattered, heavily damaging the evil goddess. Before Kali could react, she was cut short by Geoff.  
  
"Fray!"  
  
Geoff ran towards his black-skinned enemy and leapt into the air. He kicked out with his right foot at the last moment, kicking the Guardian in the face, knocking her head back with his powerful Backlash. His shoe was covered with the fiend's saliva, but he had taken another formidable chunk of the Guardian's HP away with the kick, so he deemed it worthy.  
  
Before Seth could use Renzokuken again, the Dark Guardian Kali finally took her chance and attacked, grinning crazily the entire time.  
  
Unending Nightmare  
  
The symbols of life and death in each of Kali's four hands disappeared, and she produced four curved blades, one for each hand. Each blade held its own violent story; a nightmare of death and despair. She flung the blades at each child; one for each boy and two for the young sorceress.   
  
The blades pierced each target, and three screams echoed against the abandoned streets of Old Balamb. But it was not the blade itself that caused the three of us to scream. It was the horrible nightmare each contained. The target's own personal nightmare flashed before us. The damage was more psychological then physical. The blades disappeared, leaving only the shadowy echos of the violent stories they held.  
  
Seth, enraged, lunged at the Demon Goddess, unleashing his fury in Renzokuken. Each slash took away as much damage as was humanly possible. He succeeded the Limit with Lion Heart, a critical string of twenty blows massacring the Guardian's HP. Kali collapsed into a pool of her own blood, her tongue unmoving against her dark skin. After a moment, she began to fade away, and was slowly replaced with her summoners.  
  


The female SeeD was the first to return to the battle. She stood shocked to see her Guardian had done nothing in her absence but die. She screamed manically at the sorceress and two knights as the SeeD Leader and the SeeD Summoner faded back into reality.  
  
"You BITCH! You killed Kali! You''ll pay for that. . . with your useless life!"  
  
The summoner boy was the first to attack. He took a slash at Geoff with his blade and took out a small amount of his HP. Seth took his chance and fired his projectile at the unprepared summoner and the projectile took with it the last of the boy's HP, sending him to the ground, 

unconscious.  
  
Unsure whether to revive her fallen comrade or heal the near-dead SeeD Leader, the female SeeD casted Curaga, bringing back the SeeD Leader's HP. With his new-found strength, he proceeded to take a slash at his golden eyed sorceress foe, damaging me.  
  
I waited until the SeeD had returned to the SeeD woman's side, and then unleashed my ultimate spell on them. Apocalypse.  
  
Waves of rainbow light engulf the two remaining SeeD as green orbs of light floated into the darkened sky. Multiple glyphs resembling clocks appeared where the green orbs disappeared, and each glyph gave off its own yellow ray of light. The rays converged into one powerful ball of energy, which proceeded to disintegrate the glyphs with a flash of white light. The shards of the glyphs spun around the ball of energy, and the energy exploded itself into the centre of the two SeeD in a wave of green light and glyph shards.   
  
The spell took out much of the remaining HP from both SeeD. Geoff uses his chance to use Backlash once more, this time on the female SeeD. His kick sends her to the brink of unconsciousness.  
  
Low on HP and almost out of options, the female SeeD did something she never would have done otherwise. She outstretched her hand, sending a magical spell at the knight who had attacked her.  
  
"Sleep, you sorceress loving bastard!"  
  
Geoff, not anticipating that kind of attack, fell victim to the spell's effects, falling into a deep slumber.   
  
Seth, meanwhile, let his projectile fly again. It slipped through the air and into the female SeeD's right shoulder. The attack left her without HP, and she cursed us as she slumped to the cold street, unconscious.  
  
I used my turn to use triple Curagas, the effects of the spell rejuvenating myself and my comrades.  
  
The SeeD leader lunged at me and made a swipe at me, only to be blocked by Seth's blade. Seth countered the Leader's attack and put the blond man into critical status once again.  
  
The Leader crouched on the ground between the unconscious bodies of his comrades. He was close to unconsciousness and almost out of options. His head swam with the thoughts of failure: of letting this sorceress escape; of her building her powers up to a cataclysmic level. He couldn't let that happen.   
  
He felt a pressure in the back of his mind. He could break the confines of mortality and end the sorceress' life. All he had to do was. . . what? It came to him then.  
  
Unleash your Limit Break and end the sorceress' rampage forever. All you have to do is draw upon the unlocked powers of your criticality. Use the Limit and end her life.  
  
The SeeD Leader stood on unsure feet, and let himself be connected to the hidden powers in his body. He drew on the power, and the words flowed from his mouth.  
  
"You cannot escape SeeD. It is time to end the world''s suffering. Desist of Desperation!"  
  
Suddenly, he had regained full strength. He ran headlong towards his target, the sorceress. He swung the sword in a furious arc towards my neck; this time, not willing to miss. He had almost succeeded in his plan except for one key element. . .   
  
Seth knew what would be coming. He was ready when the blond-haired man made a race for his me. He was one step ahead. He was hoping he'd be able to block the sword with his gunblade, but. . .   
  
The SeeD realized what was about to happen, and lowered the blade''s point of impact, so instead of a decapitation, he would at the very least disembowel whomever happened to be in his path. Seth's gunblade was raised to protect his neck. So the blade met no resistance as it passed into my gallant knight's chest. . .   
  
It all happened so quickly. Seth staggered, clutching his wound. His eyes turned to me as his feet gave out from under him and he collapsed hard to the ground, bleeding from the mortal wound he took for his sorceress, me.  
  
I stared on in horror at the events. I managed a light gasp and a soft "No." before feeling nothing. I had gone into shock, and I looked on as the SeeD grinned and raised the sword once again, this time sure to hit his mark. I closed my eyes, breathing a silent goodbye, knowing the breath would most likely be my last. I waited for the cruel fate as the SeeD swung his sword. . .  
  


I felt the spray of blood across my face and arms. Strangely, there was no pain. It was then that I opened my eyes and saw it.   
  
Blood dripped from the SeeD's mouth. His eyes seemed glazed, unseeing. The blade slowly slipped from his grasp and onto the grass. His body soon followed.  
  
Embedded in the back of the SeeD's neck was a fiery red Projectile weapon. The weapon had met as much resistance in the SeeD's body as his sword had met in Seth's. It was a surprise the head was still attached to the body; the projectile's sun-like rays jutting out his throat.  
  
He was dead. So very dead.  
  
Lying a few feet away was Seth, his right hand still over the trigger to the projectile weapon Setting Sun, now entrenched in the blond SeeD's throat.  
  
He smiled, faintly but surely. He had protected me. He watched as I knelt beside him, preparing a Curaga for him. He shook his head and motioned for me to come closer. The sun was sinking into the horizon. Somewhere far off a clock chimed once, twice, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. The sky was orange and pink and blue, the sun a huge red ball at the horizon.  
  
I sat beside him, tears running down my bloodied face.  
  
"Why did you do it Seth? Why?"  
  
He smiled again. "For you. For love, and for you."  
  
"But. . . "  
  
He put his finger to his lips. "Shhh. . . don't cry. Hold onto me, love. You know I can't stay long."  
  
"Seth. . . "  
  
"I love you, Ultimecia. I've always been afraid of dying, but now I know, it's not so bad. I gave my life to save another. Whatever cosmic superpower there is, I'm sure to get a good spot somewhere, right?" He laughed.  
  
"Seth, this is all my fa-"  
  
The bloody young man stopped me. "Don't you ever think that this is your fault! I don't blame you, and neither should you. The SeeD had no right to attack you. Being a sorceress doesn't make you any less a person; it makes you different. It's sad to know we live in a world that continues to judge people and discriminate against them all for being different. Being different makes you individual, that's all. . . but still people believe that it's enough of a reason to fight, to kill. Ultimecia, you're not to blame. . . you were the victim, don't you ever think otherwise."  
  
"But Seth, if it wasn't for . . . "  
  
"You didn't ask to be a sorceress, Silver. But you are. It's slightly ironic, don't you think? It's been only two years, and yet, my blood flows on these streets again. All because of my need to be the hero." He paused, thought for a moment, knowing his time was scarce. He watched as I, his silver-haired lover, rested her head on his chest, bloodying the silver hair. "I have no regrets Ultimecia. I've done everything I wanted to do. As long as you're ok, I can rest peacefully knowing that you'll live on somewhere. All I want to say is. . . " He paused again, the words becoming more sincere. "I love you, and I'm not afraid."  
  
He felt a wetness through his T-Shirt then, and softly lifted my face to eye level, seeing the tears. I brought my arms around him, holding him tightly. His voice cracked. "I feel so. . . distant now. Like I'm falling. . into a void. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?" His eyes seemed cloudy. His breath was becoming ragged, irregular. "Reminds me of an old song I used to know." He paused, recalling the old memory. The sun's rays danced through the ruinous buildings, splaying the two forms with red light. "Holding my last breath, safe inside myself, for all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight." He looked up, feeling the wetness spread to his face. It took him a moment to realize the tears were his own.  
  
I was silent, watching my lover slowly fade away, and knowing I, even as a sorceress, was unable to do anything to stop it. We lay silent for a few moments, and I felt Seth fidgeting. I looked at him.  
  
He extended his hand and waited. "Take this Ultimecia."  
  
I took the small, circular object in his palm into my own. It took me a moment to realize what it was.   
  
"Seth, no. I can't. This is your family ring. I can't take it from you. . ."  
  
Seth shook his head, refusing to take it back. "Griever is of no use to me where I go. The ring is supposed to have special powers. My great-grandfather was said to have given the ring to the one he loved most. And now, I continue the tradition by giving it to the one I care for most. You."  
  
"But. . "  
  
"No. It's yours. If you're ever afraid, just think of the ring. I'm sure that whatever power the ring has can surely be useful in whatever plight you manage to get dragged in to. Now, I need you to promise me something."  
  
I merely nodded. Words eluded me, my sorrow building, realizing my knight, my lover, was suffering. I slowly put the ring on my finger.  
  
His breathing was erratic, disrupting the flow of his words. "I want you. . . to promise me. . . that you'll get out of this place. That you'll . . . take Geoff and . . . leave Balamb. Head to somewhere isolated, like Centra, and be ready for any kind of retaliation. You have to promise me. . . you'll fight. That you'll stay strong and . . . never give up. . . that you'll do whatever it takes to stay alive. Build the floating castle you always wanted, stay there. Promise me that, Ultimecia. Promise."  
  
I took a deep breath, and nodded again. "I promise. I won't let. . ." I trailed off, knowing that 'I won't let your death be in vain' was not the thing either of us wanted to be said aloud. "I won''t let you down."  
  
Seth grinned a crazy half smile again. "I love you Ultimecia. Never forget that. I'll be with you always." He gasped, not wanting to go but knowing he couldn't put it off much longer.  
  
"Seth, I love you, don't do this. Please, I can bring you back to Garden, they can save you. . . Seth."  
  
Shaking his head, the young man looked into his lover's golden eyes one more time. He stroked his hand through the silver hair, feeling fainter and fainter. He couldn't hold the last breath any longer. . . The hand fell, landing softly on the grass. Tears continued to stream down my face. . .   
  


A noise behind me caused me to turn. Standing a few metres away was the young summoner SeeD, administering a Phoenix down to the ninja SeeD beside him. The female SeeD slowly sat up and her eyes passed over the scene. I looked on in hatred at those who had taken my knight away from me. I stood.  
  
The female SeeD saw the body of her leader, the sun-like projectile still in its place. The two boys behind her made their way beside her.   
  
"You fucken bitch! You killed him!"  
  
I said nothing. I felt the rage burning to the surface. The female SeeD ran forward, a pair of daggers flashing in the setting sun. Still numb, I felt something happen.  
  
The female SeeD was just about to embed her daggers in the young sorceress' flesh when a wave of blinding energy blasted from me, sending the SeeD woman falling back a good ten metres. Black wings sprouted from the my back, and I watched as I floated above the ground. The ring on my finger seemed to burn. I pulled it off, kissing the farewell present from my one true love.  
  
"The most powerful GF. . . like my knight. . .you shall....SUFFER!"  
  
The ring glowed and I threw it before me, a glyph appearing where the ring fell. The ground shook violently, throwing the hateful SeeD to the ground. A huge black lion erupted from beneath the glyph, floating on its own pair of dark wings. I knew, somehow, that the dark lion could only be one thing, Griever. I outstretched my arm, pointing at the three surviving SeeD.  
  
"Griever, they took the life from my knight. Now, in turn, take theirs! Griever, make them bleed!"  
  
Shockwave Pulsar  
  
Blue orbs surrounded the SeeD, pulling them into a black storm cloud. Lightning and bolts of pure magic struck the three forms, before dropping them onto the hard stone below.  
  
They were dead before even hitting the ground. I watched the dark lion, hovering over me. It seemed to ask me telepathically what else it could do. I merely nodded, and knelt onto the bloody grass and silently retrieved the ring. I looked at my knights, both asleep but one more so than the other. I looked up at the Guardian, my protector. My face was emotionless as I spoke the words.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Somewhere below, the sound of the Master Room door opening awakens me oncemore. I stare down in hatred as, one by one, six teens assemble below my throne. My face is hard and uncaring, ready for what comes. As the last young man enters the room, I looks down at the group of SeeDs that are here to take her life.   
  
Somewhere not far off, I hear a clock begin to chime the hour. Somehow, I knew it was the chime of the clock tower just outside the Master Room doors. Yet, it had never chimed before this moment; the clock had been forever frozen at the time when, ten years ago to this day, my knight sacrificed his life for me.  
  
The clock chimed then, as the SeeDs assembled themselves below. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. Seven. I let out a slight gasp as the chime ended. . .   
  
At eight.  
  
It was then I remembered the thought I had ten years ago the day. I glared down at the SeeD, my voice inaudible to those below, but just loud enough for me. The words were wistful and whispered.  
  
"Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight. Breathe Your Last Breaths, Children of Fate.""  
  
I looked on as they glared up at me. I raised my voice then, my voice venomous and hateful. Ready.  
  
  
"SeeD."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes2: Well, that's the end of that flashback. Now, back to reality. Well, Seth's death scene is slightly song-fic-ish...I got a bit of inspiration from 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence. Well, onto Chapter 4: the first battle. . . 

  
  


~Shive


	4. End It At Eight

Author's Notes: Well, this is the chapter that starts the first Ultimecia battle of the Final Battle, along with Ultimecia's big long speech. As always, I do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Griever, or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters, GFs, or terms. They are respectively Square/Square-Enix's creations and I'm just using them. I do, however, own the storyline, along with Seth, Geoff, the four evil SeeD people, Tempest and Kali. So uh...please Square, don't sue me! Well, I hope you like it. . . 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

End it at Eight

Ultimecia's PoV

  
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere below, the sound of the Master Room door opening awakens me oncemore. I stare down in hatred as, one by one, six teens assemble below my throne. My face is hard and uncaring, ready for what comes. As the last young man enters the room, I looks down at the group of SeeDs that are here to take her life.   
  
Somewhere not far off, I hear a clock begin to chime the hour. Somehow, I knew it was the chime of the clock tower just outside the Master Room doors. Yet, it had never chimed before this moment; the clock had been forever frozen at the time when, ten years ago to this day, my knight sacrificed his life for me.  
  
The clock chimed then, as the SeeDs assembled themselves below. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. Seven. I let out a slight gasp as the chime ended. . .   
  
At eight.  
  
It was then I remembered the thought I had ten years ago the day. I glared down at the SeeD, my voice inaudible to those below, but just loud enough for me. The words were wistful and whispered.  
  
"Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight. Breathe Your Last Breaths, Children of Fate.""  
  
I looked on as they glared up at me. I raised my voice then, my voice venomous and hateful. Ready.  
  
  
"SeeD."  
  
**************  
  
I sit high on my throne, staring at the SeeDs collected before me. On the right-most edge stands a short light brown haired girl in a yellow dress of some sort. Beside her stands a slightly taller blond boy in cargo jeans and a black T-shirt and red and grey vest. Next stands a darked haired boy in black jeans and a white T-shirt, a heavy looking leather jacket with a fur collar hanging on his frame. Beside him stands a dark haired girl in blue; a sort of dress or robe over black shorts. Standing with his left side slightly behind him stands another boy, one with light brown hair, dressed like a cowboy with a tan-coloured trench coat, chaps and a cowboy hat. Lastly, standing to the far left, stands the last, a blonde girl in a pink and orange dress-like ensemble, her right side slightly out of line with their battle line. I smile down evilly at them as I extend my hand and draw it back.  
  
"SeeD......SeeD......"  
  
"SeeD, SeeD, SeeD!"  
  
It is then that I put on my false accent. I had developed it over the years, trying to distance this self from my true self. I changed my physical appearance as much as possible, began wearing the typical exotic-type clothing characteristic of a sorceress, and went to the trouble to keep my hair permanently styled as it was. There was only one thing else to change; my voice. Thus, the odd sounding Germanic-like accent.  
  
"Kurse all SeeDs."  
  
"Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me."  
  
"The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive time kompression."  
  
I gesture once again, my hand extending and withdrawing in a single movement.  
  
"Insolent fools!"   
  
"Your vain krusade ends here SeeDs."  
  
"The price for your meddling is death beyond death."  
  
"I shall take you to a dimension beyond your imagining."  
  
I gesture again. I glance slowly down to my neck, where, set in a golden necklace, lie three crystals. Each represent one part of temporality. One for the future, one for the past, and one for the present, that shall not last. The leftmost represented the past. The middle, present. The right, future. Two of the three crystals glow a pale blue light. The present and future were mine, their crystals sending off the faded light. All I needed now was the past and my ultimate desire, Time Compression, would be a reality. I watched as the glow from the middle and right gems slowly began to spread into the left-most. I smiled, staring down at the gems again. That was how it always started.  
  
"There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for all eternity. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
Slowly, in a slow fluid movement, I stand high above them, looking down at the accursed SeeD. The black angel wing raising and falling gently, like the beating of a heart.   
  
"Whom shall I exterminate first!?"  
  
My eyes quickly swept over them. Four of the six seemed to stand out more then the others. I knew though I would be better to take them on three at a time. I made my choices, the three that seemed eerily similar to me, yet I had never met these children before in my life. My Dark Angel Wings beat slowly in time with my breathing. I smile again, knowing that soon I would have achieved Time Compression, and all my worries would be over.  
  
"I''ll start with you three!"  
  
And with that, I jumped from the throne above them, the yellow dressed girl backing off to the corner in fear, and a well-placed Aero spell pushing the cowboy and the blonde out of my way. Soon, I was left with my choices, the three children whose lives I would end first.  
  
Squall. Zell. Rinoa.  
  
I did not know their names, but I had already classified them. The boy in the jacket was the Leader. The blond punk in the jeans the Warrior. The girl in blue the Sorceress. They stood before me, drawing their weapons. The Warrior raised his fists, glancing over to the others quickly. The Sorceress raised her winged projectile weapon. Standing between them stood the Leader, drawing his glowing blue gunblade. I recognized the blade immediately.  
  
It was Lion Heart.  
  
Seth's favourite gunblade.  
  
I drew back and watched them ready themselves. I move my hands around myself and cast Tornado, sucking the three teens high into the air and dropping them with force. It damaged each for around 500 HP. I watched as the Sorceress prepared her magic and the Warrior ran towards me and unleashed a fury of punches. I took each with stride, still with triple the HP of all my enemies combine.   
  
The Leader ran at me with that blade and made an upward slash. He was strong and hit for maximum damage. I was about to retaliate when the Sorceress jumped in with Scan.  
  
I felt my vital statistics displayed before them:  
  
Ultimecia  
  
A sorceress trying to change the world by compressing time and taking power from all the sorceresses.   
Level 65 HP: 28000/43000 Weak against Poison, No Affect: Holy  
  
I sighed as the effects of Scan wore off, knowing now that the SeeDs knew my weaknesses. I threw a Holy spell at the Leader, damaging him.  
  
The Warrior used up his turn administering an Elixir on his Leader, and the Leader used his to cast Haste on their Sorceress. On her next turn, the Sorceress used Ultima, removing around 1500 HP in damage from me.  
  
Sighing again, I cast Dispel, the effects of the spell negating the Haste effect on the dark-haired sorceress. The blond boy punched at me again and the Leader and Sorceress use their turns for healing.  
  
I realized my HP was over half depleted now, and I stopped to cast Curaga, replenishing my HP to a healthy 30000.   
  
The Warrior again proceeded to punch me, but I evaded his attack by floating backwards, and waited for the next. The Leader came this time, and took yet another slash with his blade, this time depleting just less than maximum damage. I was back down around 20000 HP again, and watched as the Sorceress casted Meltdown on me, drastically lowering my Vitality.  
  
I knew now that the only way to end this battle quickly would be to play tit-for-tat. I was one-against-three, but I had tricks up my sleeve...  
  
I whispered softly, probably unheard by the SeeDs but not caring. "Enter my reality. . . 

Maelstrom!"  
  
The spell was gravity-based, dragging the three teens into a vortex and releasing them with only a quarter of their HP remaining. I grinned at the effects; three dying teens crouching before me.  
  
I was about to take my next turn when the Warrior suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a Megalixir, using it on himself, the Leader and the Sorceress. It was as if the powerful gravity spell had never taken place.   
  
I watched in horror as the Leader Scanned me again. I knew what my HP was.  
  
21000/43000.  
  
The Sorceress leisurely let her projectile fly, bringing forth the steady flow of my crimson regret. The blood tainted my silver hair pink, bolded the tattoos that adorned my paling skin. I knew what was coming now. They were too strong.   
  
It was my Final Fantasy that would End at Eight. . . 


	5. For The Fallen

Author's Notes: Well, this chapter is the end of the Ultimecia battle and the entire Griever battle. I do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Griever, or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters, GFs, or terms. They are respectively Square/Square-Enix's creations and I'm just using them. I do, however, own the storyline, along with Seth, Geoff, the four evil SeeD people, Tempest and Kali. So uh...please Square, don't sue me! Well, I hope you like it. . . 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

For the Fallen

Ultimecia's Point of View

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stood before the three Fated Children, bloodied, my once-silver hair streaked pink with my own lifeblood, my dark tattoos bold against pale, bloodless skin. I was dying. I felt it.   
  
The boy in the dark jacket took a slash with his blue blade, diminishing my HP that much more. On the boy's right was another, a blond bouncing on his heels waiting for his chance to strike. On his left, a dark-haired girl in blue. She was their sorceress. The boy with the blade her knight, their leader. The blond boy in jeans and red-black T-Shirt was their warrior. They were here to end my life. I couldn't let that happen before I took my vengeance on those who had taken my love away. I felt the ring on my finger burn.   
  
I felt his presence, my fallen knight. I heard his voice on the wind of the Tornado spell the dark-haired sorceress cast at her. "Do it Ultimecia. Unleash him before it is too late. My parting gift to you. Use the powers of Hyne. Unlock the Ring."  
  
It was my turn. I knew even a Curaga spell would be useless at this point. I had less then 12,000 HP left. Even if I did use the spell, before I could get another turn they would have killed me. I pulled the burning ring off my finger, feeling the hidden power within.  
  
I felt the darkened wings sprout from my back. My Limit, Fallen Angel Wing, drawing the powers of Hyne, the power of the purest magic in existence. I felt my feet raising off the ground, the feeling of flying coming over me. I gave the ring a parting kiss before tossing it to the ground before me. I breathed its name beneath my breath, feeling the sensation of fading slowly into oblivion.  
  
"The most powerful GF. . . . . . you shall . . . SUFFER. . . !"   
  
I disappeared then, the Guardian Force taking my place. It was a huge, black lion, and roared before destroying the Master's Room. It was the powerful and feared Griever. I watched through the haze of non-existence, seeing the look of fear on the dark-haired boy's face.  
  
The battle wore on. The sorceress casted Triple on herself. The warrior launched into a series of punches and kicks. The leader made an upward slash with his blade. My Guardian then proceeded to blow away the sorceress' Triple magic, which was junctioned to her Luck stat. The sorceress then casted Triple Auras on herself and her two male friends.   
  
I gasped a breath, realizing that now all three could use their Limits. This was made worse when the blond used his turn to use a Holy War, making all three Children invincible. I had put too much trust in my Guardian. Now I knew what would happen.  
  
The final boy drew upon the powers of Aura and called forth his Limit, Renzokuken. At each stroke of the blade across my Guardian's body I winced. This was the same Limit as my knight had used, alomost vainly trying to dispel the Guardian the SeeD had summoned to dispatch the threat of the sorceress. The boy finished with Blasting Zone, depleting my Guardian's HP immensely.  
  
My GF took it's turn, casting a powerful Tornado spell at the Children, picking them off the ground and dropping them, but leaving no damage. I watched the sorceress use her Reverse-Angelo Limit, Wishing Star depleting my GF's HP more. The warrior used his Duel Limit, and finished with Different Beat. The leader used his Renzokuken Limit again, finishing with Rough Divide.   
  
Griever was almost slain now. I knew I had to do something. I hoped the Guardian's Attack would break through their Invincible status.  
  
"The GF''s true power . . . Allow me. . . To show you . . . !"  
"Griever, make them bleed!"   
  
The GF reared back, calling forth the powers of Shockwave Pulsar. Blue orbs surrounded the GF's foes, pulling them into a black storm cloud. Lightning and bolts of pure magic struck the three forms, before dropping them onto the hard stone below.  
  
My hand came to my mouth, a look of shock on my face, ghost-white. The attack had done nothing. They remained unscathed. And they would kill him soon. I gasped. My hope would be lost, and I would return to the battle to die. Unless . . .   
  
  
Each of the three Children of Fate used a Limit against my GF. He was at the brink of death. This plan was all I had left. I heard myself call out across the divide, becoming existent again.  
  
"I shall junction myself . . . Unto Griever!"  
  
I felt my essence becoming one with the Dark Lion GF, mixing, . . . Junctioning. I felt the last part of me melding with the GF's, and I felt another presence in the MiXed body I now inhabited. I knew the presence. It was Griever. In a single voice we growled, fully healed together.  
  
""Rghaah . . .""   
  
We were one. And together, I felt we could win. I smiled. It was almost time. . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes2: Well, this is all I have so far. Chapter 6 will be the Ultimecia-Griever battle. Hope you stick around! Thanks!


	6. It Ends Here Tonight

Author's Notes: Well, this is the Ultimecia/Griever battle, with a bit of flashback'ing for longer chapters. As I've probably mentioned, I do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Griever, or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters, GFs, or terms. They are respectively Square/Square-Enix's creations and I'm just using them. I do, however, own the storyline, along with Seth, Geoff, the four evil SeeD people, Tempest and Kali. So uh...please Square, don't sue me! Well, I hope you like it. . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

It Ends Here Tonight

Ultimecia's Point of View

  
  
  
  
  
  


I watch mesmerized as I move closer and closer. The black, swirling ball merges with my pink essence. I feel us meld together, MiX. I remember the term from my teenage years when I journeyed across the world in search of the dying Guardian Forces with Seth and Geoff. It was the happiest of times for me. It was before the day I received my sorceress powers, before my battles with SeeD, before the death of my Holy and Dark Knights. It was the best time of my life.

  
  
  
  


Flashback: Survivors

  
  


It was when we were about twelve or thirteen that I first heard of Guardian Monsters. They were the survivors, and they intrigued me. 

  
  


About a decade or two ago, strange things occurred with the Guardian Forces. Summoners claimed to notice that their Guardian's strength and power seemed to be declining, without real reason. Many investigations were launched into discovering the reason, but all failed. Until, that is, a few years before the fateful day my knight gave up his life to save me. 

  
  


Seth's parents were well-known throughout the world, and most especially at Balamb Garden, were they attended for many years, as both SeeD and Instructors, before becoming mercenaries and giving birth to their only son, Seth. Seth, Geoff and I all attended Garden. When I was probably twelve, I got a lesson about Guardian Monsters (GMs) from Seth's mother, Dannielle. She told me how it was possible to reverse, or at least temporarily inhibit, the siphoning off of the Guardian Forces' powers.

  
  


Seth's parents discovered a process that allowed the severely fading of the Guardians to become somewhat stable once more. It was a process they called MiXing. MiX is a complicated process. To MiX a Guardian Force to form a Guardian Monster, it can be quite gruelling. First of all, you need to find one of more GFs of similar element or disposition. Next, you have to draw out their power and meld it into a new form. The new form is no longer a true Guardian, but a monster. As a monster, the Guardian is not bound to follow a summoner's orders. Unfortunately for Seth's parents, they found this out the hard way.

  
  


Dannielle and Adam Leonhart had had many successes in their work. The most famous being the Guardian Monster named Catoblepas, a monster containing the faded essences of Ifrit, Cerberus, Pandemona, Brothers and Diablos. It was the most powerful and faithful of all the Guardian Monsters at the time. Their son, at thirteen, was already near the top of his class. The two were working on a monster form for a demonic summon known as Vampyre. They had selected two other similar Guardian Forces, Demona and Rakshasha, and began the MiX process. 

  
  


Unfortunately, the process was botched. Somehow, the newly created monster turned on its creators and attacked. They died almost instantly.

  
  


Seth took the loss terribly. They were a close family, and it took all of Geoff and my combine efforts to keep him sane. He vowed that day that he would continue his parent's work, and Geoff and I both offered to help.

  
  


It was not until we were sixteen, and SeeD, that we managed to fulfil this promise. We left Garden on our mission, and we scoured the world for the dying summon and gave them preservation through MiX. 

  
  


We had been very successful. We had discovered the GFs Quezacotl, Cactuar, Tonberry and Doomtrain and merged them through the MiX process to create the Guardian Monster Tri-Point. The GFs had been very deteriorated, but together they made a quite powerful monster. 

  
  


Our next success was to a lesser degree, although a major accomplishment. We discovered the Guardian Bahamut. Unlike the other GF we had discovered, he was corporeal enough by himself to make a Guardian Monster alone. So, we MiXed him to create Tiamat, one of the most powerful Guardian Monsters.

  
  


It was a few months later until we found the last of the 'famous GFs'. We had found Carbuncle and Alexander for quite some time, but it was not until the discovery of the Ice Princess Shiva that we attempted to use the strange magic Seth's parents had created. Using it, we saved the dissipating GFs as Guardian Monster Krysta, containing the essences of the Guardians of Ice, Holy, and Reflect.

  
  


We then took to the ocean, trying to find Siren and Leviathan, the Silence and Water summons. On our voyage, we happened into bad weather. Had it not been for a strange, mermaid-type persona, we would surely have perished. 

  
  


The mermaid, we discovered, was called Cyrene, a word in the now-extinct language of French meaning, quite literally, mermaid. It took us awhile to discover that, in fact, through some strange twist of fate, Cyrene was in fact the combine essences of Siren and Leviathan, somehow merged together by the process of evolution. The Guardian offered herself to us as a summon, and we accepted. 

  
  


With only one final summon left, we went in search of the mighty Eden, the Eternal Guardian. We finally found him deep within the ruins of the Deep Sea Research Facility. Strangely, he too had succumbed to the weird evolution that had created Cyrene, and now appeared as the Final Weapon, Omega.

  
  


Our travels let us encounter many people. I'll never forget the day we returned to Balamb after finding Omega Weapon, and walking the streets with Seth and Geoff. It was supposed to be a day of victory, of happiness. A grand return to Garden with the remaining Guardians. What we didn't expect was the dying old woman. . . .

  
  
  
  


Back to the Battlefield. . .

  
  


I caught myself before slipping anymore into my memories, and glanced down at the thing that I had become. It is rare that a Guardian will chose to merge with a human, sorceress or not. In history, I had only heard of two other instances where such was the case. Both occurred over a hundred years ago, and both occurred, if my memory served me, as a result of Guardian death. They merged themselves unknowingly with a mortal most like themselves. I felt a rush as I looked down at what I had become.

  
  


Griever and I had merged, and the result was a large, stocky, deformed looking black lion with a large tail. The claws on our 'paws' were long and sharp. I. . . or what remained of me, was a part of our MiX's chest. All that remained was a face and arms.

  
  


Fireworks of pink and orange magic exploded around us. Together, we were healed, ready to destroy the SeeD before us. I found a voice, but words did not escape. Instead, I was met with a roar.

  
  


"Ghrahh..!"

  
  


I felt it, the thought creeping into my mind. Together, we could vanquish them, the SeeD that kept me from my goal. Time Compression. It would happen. If it was the last thing I did.

  
  


The children before us looked on in shock. Obviously, they had never seen a MiX before. I used that to my advantage and extended the large black paw leisurely and flung a Holy spell at their Sorceress. With that, they proceeded to snap out of their haze and join the battle. The first thing the younger Sorceress did was cast an all-too-familiar Scan.

  
  


Ultimecia-Griever

Ultimecia junctioned to Griever. A powerful monster that combines Ultimecia's and Griever's forces.

Level 65 HP: ????/???? Fly Monster

  
  
  
  


With that knowledge in mind, the boys both entered the battle with physical attacks. I realized the effects of the tripled Aura spell must have worn off. Soon the Holy War too would negate itself, and together Griever and I could take our revenge.

  
  


I felt something come into my mind, and by force of will a thunderbolt-like spike appeared hovering beside me. I realized what its use was. The Helix, as it was called, increased our power. Somewhere within the Helix, I felt a familiar sentiment. . . 

  
  


The Sorceress wasted her turn attacking the Helix. It survived the attack. Then the Warrior ran up and punched at me once again, followed by the Leader slicing his blade through my furred flesh. I wasted no time and brought forth a second Helix. The effects of the Holy War wore off, and I saw them rush to reinitiate the Invincible status. The Sorceress, somewhat unthinkingly, used her turn for triple Curagas instead of the Aura spells needed to use Limit Breaks again. The Leader and the Warrior proceeded to attack me agin, feeling safe in the fact that within one turn Griever and I could not defeat them.

  
  


The sky began spinning crazily behind me, fast and furious. I drew on our newfound talent, and called forth our special skill, ready to make the most of the Children's vulnerability. 

  
  


"Great Attractor!"

  
  


I release a wave of light from my extended arms. The wave of light is then taken over by utter darkness. From each hand I release twin rays of light. The first ray slices through the air, through the atmosphere and darkness of space until embedding itself into a brownish planet, well cratered. The next ray passes into a huge blue gas planet. The third into a green planet. The final one is lodged within the centre of a huge, grey meteor. I reach out and pull, my arms beginning to cross. The rays of light are like rope, and I drag the spatial bodies from their respective orbits and towards my desired point of impact. All at once, dark shadows cover the battlefield, and suddenly, all four planets meet, with the SeeD children between them. I release the magical ropes from their respective planets, and watch the bolts of orange magic pass between the planets and watch as they explode in a mass of coloured stone and light energy.

  
  


The effect is enjoyable. Within the one turn, I had reduced each of the three to a mere 1,000 HP. The attack had hit each for over 8,000 damage. Together, Griever and I smiled smugly at the effects. 

  
  


Unfortunately for us, their Warrior acted quickly, using a Holy War instead of wasting his turn healing. The three became non-corporeal and I watched as the Sorceress launched herself headlong at Griever and I in her critical-born Limit

  
  


"Wishing Star!"

  
  


The brown and white dog appeared at the last moment beside the Sorceress, and together they smashed into us. The young girl sat on the dog horse-like, and meteor-like they smashed into us again and again, twelve times.

  
  


When that was finally over, I watch the Leader charge us, slashing again and again with Renzokuken. He finishes, thankfully, with the rather pathetic Rough Divide, before returning to the others.

  
  


I didn't realize until then how damaged the two of us were. I felt Griever scream mentally before I too felt the pain. I watched.

  
  


Waves of white light pour off us, followed by rays of white and black magical energy. Our bottom half falls away, followed by the tail. We are now half of what we were. I feel Griever's pain now. 

  
  


I reach out and grab the Helixes, drawing the energy from them. They fade out of existence and I unleash the powerful Ultima, which, unfortunately for me, does no damage due to the SeeD's invincible status.

  
  


I watch as, in succession, each of the Children unleash a Limit upon me. We survive the ordeal and slash with the razor-sharp claws at the Leader. Again, nothing. I feel a dull ache in the back of my mind. I can no longer hear Griever's cries. The link between us is almost severed. I glance down at my neck to look at the gems, but realize with a shock they are invisible. Unable to tell how close I am to achieving my goals, I decide to hold out as long as possible. As long as I can get a chance to heal I should. . .

  
  


My thoughts are interrupted by the cry of the boy-Warrior. 

  
  


"Duel, baby!"

  
  


He rushes me, pounding and pounding. Booya, Heel Drop, Mach Kick, Punch Rush, Heel Drop, Mach Kick, Punch Rush. Just when I think its over, the boy proves me wrong.

  
  


"My Final Heaven!"

  
  


He charges himself headlong at me, but then whips by, sending me into a spin. Confused, I wait, wondering at this odd attack. Unfortunately for me, I do not realize that, at hyper-speed, the boy is surging through the world, doing a full circle. It was too late by the time I saw the blurred form rushing towards me. . .

  
  


His fist, and, it seems, his entire body, passes through me. At first, I think he must have missed. I was wrong.

  
  


All of a sudden, I felt the pain, horrific. I knew what had happened then. He had taken the last of our HP away. He had killed us. So much for my plan to heal at my next turn. I would die now, because I was too arrogant to heal. I would not complete Time Compression, and I would never see him again. Neither of them. I would disappear into the Void. . . and it was all my fault.

  
  


I begin to shake violently and uncontrollably. We are just above the small chunk of rocking the SeeDs are floating on, but Griever and I remain airborne. We growl together in pain, rearing our heads back as waves of white light flow from our body. The light then flickers and changes colour, from blue to green, to orange, to yellow, and finishing at purple.

  
  


"Rghaah. . . "

  
  


It was then that what remained of our body began to shatter into tiny, crystal-like pieces and disappear. It started from Griever's head, slowly making its way towards me. Red rays of light poured off us, and the shards that remained of us slowly spun upwards before disappearing into oblivion. The last thing I saw was the smiling faces of the three SeeD, ready to celebrate their victory over the sorceress from the future.

  
  
  
  
  
  


********************************************************************

  
  


I awoke sometime later, although the exact time between my awakening and my arrival in this strange new place eluded me; as though time did not exist wherever I was. I glanced around in the blackness, hoping in vain that my worst fear had not come true.

  
  


I was alone.

  
  


Nowhere around me could I see the dark lion, nor was there anyone or anything else seemingly present. I felt the tears begin to slide down my cheeks, and my legs gave out underneath me as I fell to the hard, cold stone. 

  
  


I searched my mind for some form of comfort, for a memory to revitalize my broken spirit. None came. I lay in semi-consciousness on the cold ground, the word 'Void' repeating itself endlessly in my head. 

  
  


Void. Void. Void. Void.

  
  


Ever and endlessly. I knew now, without a doubt, that where I lay was this Void, and I was helpless to escape. I had let my need for vengeance get in the way of my future, and I would now pay the consequences. 

  
  


Here. 

  
  


Alone. 

  
  


In the Void.

  
  


My mind echoed emptily. I glanced up weakly at the black sky, and watched as a flash of light passed across my point of view. I made a silent wish to no one in particular.

  
  


"Let me finish what I started. Please. Let me go back."

  
  


I didn't expect an answer, all alone in the cold, dark void. The winds blew through my blood-streaked hair, blowing dust into my eyes. My dress was torn and dirty, caked with blood. My sanity seemed to be slowly leaving me. So I had no idea what to think when a soft, indistinguishable voice responded to my plea, and told me there was still hope. . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes2: Well, that's Chapter 6. I hope it's long enough. I promise, if things don't make sense now, they hopefully will come Chapter 8. I decided to add the flashback involving the MiX GF creations for both background and for continuity. Hopefully, the events of Chapter 2 will make some more sense now that you understand more about the MiX Monsters. 

  
  


In Chapter 8 you can expect a continuation of where the Survivors Flashback ended, and how Ultimecia became a sorceress will be answered. This Chapter ends in the Void of Irreality. Chapter 7 will pick up where this left off, and then continue into the final Ultimecia battle and a flashback of the battle that killed Geoff, Ultimecia's Dark Knight. Well, until then!

  
  


Also, for any of those interested, I have a new story idea, which will revolve around Geoff, Ultimecia's Dark Knight. It will be more in-depth than this fic, and explain some of their history more, and give a new point of view on some of the events that happen as flashbacks in this fic. I'll be uploading it tomorrow probably, its very short right now, but if I get a review or two I'll do more. Thanks guys. The fic is probably gonna be called 'Different Beat'. Well, till the next update!

  
  


~Shive

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The End of Forever

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is the True-Form Ultimecia battle, aka the Final Battle, with a bit of flashback'ing for longer chapters.  This chapter will both a look into Ultimecia's feelings and a flashback to the battle that killed her Dark Knight Geoff.  I'm not very proud of the ending, I might revamp it later.  If I do, I'll add 'V.3' or something, somewhere.  Tell me if it works or not.

**Version 2:** Fixed two spelling mistakes and added my thanks to various people…look down to see who…

**Disclaimer: **As I've probably mentioned a lot, I do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Griever, or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters, GFs, or terms. They are respectively Square/Square-Enix's creations and I'm just using them. I do, however, own the storyline, along with Seth, Geoff, Katherine, Bekka, the four evil SeeD people (Kavec, Ilana, Imar and Suki), Gabe, Demona, Rakshasha, Vampyre, Tempest and Kali.  So uh...please Square, don't sue me! Well, I hope you like it. . . 

Chapter 7

**The End of Forever**

_Ultimecia's Point of View_

I lay splayed out across the cold, hard stone.  In this place called the Void of Irreality.  The wind blows at my hair, churning it around my face, taking it out of the carefully created style I had forced it to stay in.  I look up wearily.  To the dark horizon.  As my gold, clouded eyes gazed upwards, a flash of light streaked across the black sky.__

_A shooting star._

Like I had with Seth twelve years before, I made my wish.  In a whisper, I made my plea; to no one in particular. 

"Let me finish what I started.  Please.  Let me go back. . . . "__

*******************************************************************************

I can honestly say I didn't expect an answer.  Lying nearly unconscious, with my silver-pink hair blowing around my face; my gold eyes clouded and teary; my sanity slipping away from me, like each drop of blood from my mortal wounds.

So when a voice, soft and indistinguishable, responded to my plea, I honestly thought it was the wind.

"Ultimecia."

"You asked for a second chance.  To go back ."

"There is still hope."

I didn't answer.  I seriously thought I was hallucinating.  I lost enough blood for it.  But then. . . 

"Time Compression is still possible.  Your dream is still within your reach.  All you need to do is unlock yourself."

I finally answered.  There was no one to laugh at me, so why not?

"I- I don't understand.  I'm dead.  The SeeD have killed me. . . . how can I. . ?"

The voice, which I could still not discern as male or female, answered me before I could finish.  

"I can give you a second chance.  All you need to do is unleash your true form." The voice paused.  "And forsake all you've fallen for."

I coughed, the wind picking up.  "So that I may. . . rise to meet the end?"

"Yes.  Do you accept my conditions?  Do you forsake the trivial reasons that have killed you?  Will you rise once more to finish what you have started?  Or will you stay here, all alone, your one desire unattainable?  Will you let *them* escape you?  Can you die in peace knowing their deaths were not at your hands?  I can take you to them.  Agree to my conditions.  Please."

I hesitated.  This person, whoever he or she was, was persistent.  But the part about *them*. . . .  There were so many reasons I fought.  For vengeance.  For time compression.  I could not forsake my one special reason though.  I would settle without my vengeance on SeeD, without the power of all the sorceresses's as my own. I would settle without all of space and time within my grasp.  I wanted to see them again. *Him*.  My moment of hesitation ended.  I spoke, my voice clear, despite the fact I was dying.

"I accept."

I felt it then, a presence, all around me.  Fallen angels at my feet.  That was the sensation.  I tried to open my eyes, to see who this mysterious entity could be, but I found myself unable to.  Above me, I heard the voice again.  Whispered in my ear.

"Good."

I felt a hand, cold and warm at the same moment, touch my cheek.

"I will unleash the True Form. . . ." 

I felt it, a change.

". . . . . And bring you back to where you belong."

Suddenly, I was falling, falling, falling.  I opened my eyes then.

And saw.

Wherever I was, it sure wasn't the Void anymore.  It was still dark, but as I watched, sparks of light filled the void.  The sky was transformed; a night sky filled with millions of far-off stars.  I felt strange, disoriented.  It was only then that I looked down at myself.

Holy shit!  I'm upside-down!

My arms were crossed against my chest, grasping my shoulders.  I tried to move them, but could not.  The tatters of my dress covered my off-white skin.  My dark angel wings closed around my back and sides.  My hair hung loose; the two thin strips of bangs, and the silver-pink hair that was once in spirals extending from either side of my head.  It was flowing loose now, hanging.  Without moving, I could see that what was left of me ended at my torso.  From there, I was attached to a huge. . . thing. 

_The true form_

On either side of my body extended a huge red. . . dress.  That's all I can explain it as.  Where it met with my body, it turned off-navy blue, then pink.  From there, it was its torso.  Multicoloured.  I could see red, purple, pink, blue, white, and yellow.  More.  Extended at its sides were two long arms, first dark blue, then white and red, and finally purple.  The fingers were huge, purple claws, extended.  From the True Form's back sprouted dead wings, skeletal.  Purple.  Sharp, jagged.  I could barely make out the head, but I saw the purple spikes protruding from the back of her neck, and huge wings sprouting from the top of the head.  Off-white. Decaying from the inside out.

I looked up once last time.  Saw it.  The hair.  **Mine**.  Spiralled from the head, yellow and red and silver and purple.  I thought that was shocking enough.  Then I got a glimpse of the face.

**Nothing**.

It was pure blackness.  Non-existent.  From deep within, a yellow glow lit up the dark cavern of the deathmask.

If I could have moved, I would have.  But I could not.  I was trapped beneath this awful apparition.

_It's you._

_The True you._

_The True Form Unleashed_.

I heard it then.  Far off, eerie.  Echoing.  Frightful.

_Fithos._

White waves of energy fly through and past us.__

_Lusec._

Yellow rays of light pierce the blackness.__

_Wecos._

Rainbow waves of magic roll off us, splashing the darkness with colour.__

_Vinosec._

**Them**.

From nowhere, they return.  They are pulled towards us, like gravity.  They stands there, frozen in fear.  They do not recognise me.  Frankly, if I hadn't checked, neither would I.

I try to speak, but I am unable to.  A voice speaks, mine.  But. . . different.  Substituted.  There is a tone to the words.  Thicker than my speech.  I know it is the True Form.  It speaks for me.

"**I am Ultimecia**."

My name echos against the nightscape, endless.  It's strange to hear someone else say your name like it is their own.  I listen carefully, trying to choose the words the True Form verbalises.

"**Time shall compress. . .** "

The accent is abandoned.  I'm through pretending.  This is me.  No holes barred.

"**. . . All existence denied**."

The light in the face glows brightly, flashing a horizontal ray, illuminating the darkness.  Laughter fills my ears as I feel the True Form's arms outstretch.  The sky behind us burns, exploding into kilometre high flames.  The Children of Fate gasp and stare in awe at my newfound power.  As do I.

**Ignis**.

_Pure fire magic_.

And I used it as though it was a pathetic fire spell.  Amazing.

So this is the True Form. . . 

Even though my face remains expressionless, I smile inside.  Behind me, rainbow light and debris fly off into the oblivion of space.  The Children shudder in fear. 

I will make them regret destroying my dream.

Time Compression is mine.

I look then for my jewels.  I see them, hanging around the True Form's neck.  Middle and left glow bright blue, and the right is faintly emitting a pale blue light as well. 

_Soon_.

So long as I can hold them back until then, I will have my dream.

**Soon**.

As they stare, I make my move.  If I can be rid of them, all the easier my plan will be.  I draw upon these newfound powers.  The True Form outstretches its right arm, and pink and yellow sparks of magic crackle on the fingertips.  I watch the words form in the True Form's non-existent mouth.

"For those who cannot.  **Hell's Judgement!**"

Below the Children, a glyph appears.  Shifting colours and elemental properties.  Flames appear from the edge of the glyph, work their way inward.  Purple magic flows throughout.  The flames consume the glyph, and I watch the results of my new spell.

9998 HP.

Each.

They are left with but ONE HP.  I prepare myself for the oncoming onslaught.  They may be weakened, but each may use their Limit.  I won't make the mistakes I made before.  I'll be ready for them.  I hardened myself to their attacks.  Then it happened.

"Holy War!"

**Hyne! ** They still had one left!  Now they were invincible once again, semi-transparent.  

The effects can only last so long though.  Think positive.  And when _Invincible_ wears off, it'll be my turn to win.  There, much better.  While I'm thinking, they attack.  I hear barking below me.  Look down to see a brown and white dog run towards me.  Us.  Whatever.  The one that the sorceress used before for her _Wishing Star_ Limit.  The dog jumps, grabs the True Form at the torso.

"Angelo Strike!"

The dog jumps up then, spinning us in the air.  I gasped in shock when I made the newest startling revelation.

That thing I thought was a dress isn't a dress.

It's the horizon.

The True Form isn't against a night sky. . . it IS the night sky.

I'm not the only one dealing with this fact.  As the True Form, and I with her, smash to the. . . ground, I see the Children trying to accept what they just witnessed.

I feel the True Form using this chance to our advantage.  She sweeps her arms upwards from her sides, the claws slashing the warrior.  Of course, it does nothing.  Not yet at least.  Just a few more minutes. . . .

My vision starts to cloud.  I almost collapse under the sudden pain in my head. . . if I had the ability to collapse, of course.  I can't move though, cannot help myself.  Just as I feel I'm about to explode, I drift out of consciousness, back into the memories. . . 

**Flashback: Die Another Day**

I watched him, practising with his blade.  Lion Heart, it was called.  Seth had one too, before.  But now Seth is dead, and he is my only surviving friend.

_Geoff_.

**My Dark Knight**. 

In legend, they say there are two possible knights for every sorceress.  One is the Holy Knight.  He is the knight that will sacrifice his own life to save his sorceress.  The other is the Dark Knight.  He will sacrifice the lives of others to protect his sorceress.  Seth was my warrior of light.  And Geoff is my soldier of darkness.

It's been five years now, since the day the SeeDs killed Seth.  We survivors have changed only slightly, nineteen to twenty-four.  Consistently, since that day, they have sent SeeD out to destroy me.  Each time, Geoff and my Guardians protect me. 

To look at him, you wouldn't think his lithe form is capable of beating back those muscle-bound asshole SeeDs.  But he does.  I don't know where he gets his powers, his strength.  But I can guess.

**The Knight**.

I watch him now, lazily swinging the blade, dropping it, drawing his twin gunblades, the TwinHeart.  He slices away with those now, drops them as well.  Pulls out the double-edged sword now, Fallout.  Swings.  Perfectly.  Slashes, and agin.  Finishes, and drops it. 

He grabs at the bow on his back, Bow of Fates.  Puts a magically enhanced arrow into the string.  _Twang_.  Hits its mark perfectly.  Pulls out another.  And another.  Same effect.  It has been only six seconds since he pulled out the bow.

He drops the bow now, switches to his twin handguns, Platinum Pulse.  Shoots lead into the targets.  Drops them too, empty. Grabs the whip and nunchaku, Save the Queen and Strange Vision.  Again, perfect accuracy.  He throws them down too, joining the ever increasing pile of discarded weapons.

He goes now into a fury of punches and kicks.  All perfectly placed.  Head and stomach.  Finally, he stops.  Walks over to the silver blue bookbag.  Reaches in.  Grabs a bottle of water.  Opens and drinks. 

_He has yet to break a sweat.  _

**My knight.**

I'm proud of him.  He's come so far in the last five years.  Except for Seth, there is no one else I would rather trust with my life than him.  I am turning to leave when I hear him scream. . . 

I turn back, spinning on my heels.  He clutches his head in pain.  I run to him, just as he is collapsing to the ground.  Catch him.

"What is it, what's wrong?"  _Breathless from running._

He's silent for a moment.  I think he may have lost consciousness.  I was about to lay him down when his eyes opened, a sudden flash of green.

"They're coming."   _Prophetic_.

I look at him then, confused.

"Who?"

"The SeeD.  Full-force.  The entire Garden.  They want us dead this time.  They're landing on Centra as we speak.  I-"

"Geoff, how. . . ?"

"Just trust me.  Assemble the Guardians.  This time, we fight first."

**End Flashback**

I snap out of it, finally.  I hate that memory almost more then the others harboured in the recesses of my mind.  I mentally shake my head, to get rid of the recollection-residue.  I have to focus.  I see the True Form has continued the battle without me.  How I realize that, I have no idea.  But I know. 

The warrior boy grins below me, still invincible.  Obviously I wasn't out too long.  He repeats his Limit's name, running towards us.

"Duel!"

Mach Kick, Dolphin Blow, Punch Rush, Heel Drop, Meteor Strike, Dolphin Blow, Mach Kick, Punch Rush. Still not finished.  Uses Burning Rave, wings of fire sprouting from his back.  Punches ground, hard.  Heavy damage.  He grins and runs back into ranks.  Something in the back of my mind clicks. 

Memories wash over me.  Childhoods, not just my own.  I see their faces, children.  So happy.  Uncorrupted by the evils of the world.  I open my eyes.  How can I make them remember?

"**Reflect on your. . .**"

"**Childhood. . . **" 

So innocent then, so naïve.  So. . . pure.  They have to remember.  This isn't the way the world should be.

The leader charges then, gunblade raised.  He whispers the Limit's name, but I know it by heart.

"_Renzokuken_."

He slashes at the torso, again and again.  Eight times, unending.  Stops.  Before he turns back, uses his finishing blow.

"_Fated Circle_."

The blade goes crimson and he spins it above his bead, in a full circle.  A yellow, circular wave of energy extends all the way around him, thrashing me.  It's happening too quickly.  I feel it hit me again.

I see through their eyes.  Memories of them, happy.  Feel what they're feeling, sense what they're sensing.  Hear what they're hearing, say what they're saying.  Things could be better.  Things could be as they were.  If only I could make them see.  Remember.  This isn't the way things should happen.

"**Your sensations. . .** "

"**Your words. . .** "

"**Your emotions. . .** "

Still, nothing.  I look on.  I want to stop now.  I surrender.  Won't listen.  The True Form has her own agenda. 

"Draw Apocalypse!"

My voice, yet not me.  I feel something being dragged out of me.  My magic.  Pink essence, three spherical bubbles.  From me to her.  She's not listening to me either.  But then, I feel it.

I can move.

The Anti-Ultimecia.  That's what I am.

Freedom.  I can end this now.  End all our suffering.  I can't stand this.  My gifts are curses.  My memories are not my own, my powers handed down through the generations.  My individuality fading.  I won't let this continue. I'll end it here.

"Apocalypse!"

My mouth forms the words, but my voice is a whisper.  Nothing happens.

I have no magic!  I have nothing!  I'm just a power source for the True Form.  Nothing more.

I hear laughter.  Inside my head.  I recognize it as that of the entity which unlocked this. . . thing.  At first, it is as indescribable as it was before.  But then. . .

**Hyne.**

I recognize the voice.  Male.  From memories, the past.  It's him.  It's 

_Hyne._

He used me.  Used me as a vessel.  To free himself from the Void.

And I helped him.  I helped him escape his prison. 

I felt it then.  A flash.

_A young woman stood in a battlefield.  Her companions lay around her, in agony.  Close to death.  Ahead of her, a silver-haired young man in a black robe stood.  He felt he had won.  The only thing standing between him and victory was this woman._

_Katherine._

_The man raises his arm, extends it, throws a fire spell, pure, **Ignis**_,_ at the red-head.  It is about to engulf her body, when she raises her hand.  From the hand pulses crystals of ice, covering her body like a shield.  When the flames burn out, he gasps when he sees the woman, still alive, smiling._

_"Your time is up.  It's time to end your rampage.  Prepare to meet the Void. . . Hyne."_

_The man, Hyne, jeered at the woman._

_"And what do you expect to do?  I'm a god.  The ancestor to the sorceresses and Guardian Forces."_

_"And I'm Katherine.  A goddess.  A Guardian Force.  The patron saint of non-conformity.       A person.  You've ended so many stories tonight.  But now, it's your story that will be cut short.  You might have created us, Hyne, but we're not your tools anymore."_

_She hardened herself.  Magic pulsed through her entire body.  He raised his hand to attack. . ._

_"No."_

_With that one word from Katherine's mouth, Hyne froze.  She had stopped his movement. He glared at her._

_"Your time is up.  Prepare for the Void."_

_She extended her arms from her sides, drawing energy from all around her.  Her body shook with intense concentration.  She focused the energy, a small ball of shimmering light in front of her.  She concentrated, and the energy changed.  She had created . . ._

_A portal._

_To the Void._

_His punishment._

_She kept her focus, although her hold was slipping.  She brought her arms around so they were extended in front of her.  She pushed out, mentally and physically, willing the portal to move as well.  It shook for a moment, before flying forward with a sudden jolt and hitting Hyne hard in the chest.  He disappeared through it, and the young woman, her power expended, fell to the ground, dying._

_And Hyne. . . Hyne was in the Void.  Free.  Screaming at the young goddess who had been true to her word._

I had freed him.  From this Void.  He had used my desires to return to escape from his prison.  And I had been too obsessed with getting my wish that I didn't realize it.  And now, it was too late. . . .

His laughter continued to echo in my mind.  I screamed, but no sound escaped my lips.  I watched as the Sorceress used **Angelo Cannon**and fired her dog, on winged projectile, at us. HE and I.  Not she.  Damage. The Warrior used his **Duel**again.  Ten attacks in succession, ended with _Meteor Barrett_.  It was just a matter of time before the Leader too used his Limit.  Six slashes with **Renzokuken** and ended with _Blasting Zone_.  I reached my limit again.  Realized something.__

It's about time.  Truly, that's all that matters.  Time.  Unwaiting.  To it we lose everything.  Infancy, childhood, adolescence, adulthood.  Friends, family, lovers.  Memories, events, days, moments.  Nothing can escape the touch of time.  I open my mouth.  Speak.

**"Time. . . "**

**"It will not wait. . . "**

Words. I could speak.  I shivered.  I felt what Hyne was about to do.  I tried to scream out, to warn them.  Their Invincibility faltered.  Hyne grinned internally.  I screamed, voiceless.  He extended his arms, calling upon his stolen powers.  Using his usurped voice, a whisper at first, but progressively louder.

"Feel my wrath, Fated Children.**   Apocalypse!**"

Before the spell could take effect, out of nowhere, the girl's dog appeared.

"Invincible Moon!"

The dog howled , and all of a sudden, a huge, blue moon filled the sky.  Moonlight filtered down upon the Children of Fate, reinitiating the Invincible status they needed more now then ever before. . .

Waves of rainbow light engulf the Sorceress, Leader and Warrior, as green orbs of light float into the darkened sky. Multiple glyphs resembling clocks appear where the green orbs disappeared, and each glyph gives off its own yellow ray of light. The rays converge into one powerful ball of energy, which proceeds to disintegrate the glyphs with a flash of white light. The shards of the glyphs spin around the ball of energy, and the energy explodes itself into the centre of the Children of Fate in a wave of green light and glyph shards. 

The True For-, Hyne, stared in shock.  Like they had with my attacks before, the magic did nothing.  Before, I had hated it.  Now, I was happy.  I had a chance.

If I could make these children see, remember, feel, as they did before, maybe I could stop Hyne again.  Maybe they could defeat Hyne, for good.  Unknowingly.  I had to hope.  Even if it meant never seeing them again.  My reasons for Time Compression.

**Seth and Geoff.**

 I needed to see them, to know that they're alright.  But I'll sacrifice that too.  If it means saving the world. 

The Warrior uses **Duel** yet again.  He failed to get a finishing blow in.  I was close again.  The Leader charged once more, gunblade raised.  Hacked away at Hyne's body with **Renzokuken**.  Like his Warrior, unable to use a finishing blow.

I was pushed over the edge.  Flooded with memories.  Of him. 

**Geoff**.

**Flashback Part 2: Die Another Day**

The first wave comes.  Just as predicted. Geoff's scary like that sometimes.  We send out the lesser GMs first. Save Tiamat, Krysta, Catoblepas and the others for later.  The GMs cut down most of the first wave, but they too are being slaughtered.  By then end of wave one, of the twenty GMs, two survived. 

Geoff had disappeared, but he reappeared now, beside me.  I looked at him, and had to gasp.

He was literally COVERED with weapons.  His bow, quiver and double-edged sword hung on his back, hooked onto Seth's leather jacket, which covered his black and silver T-Shirt.  On the jacket were a case for his nunchaku, and his whip.  On the back of his blue jeans hung his gunblade sheath.  The twin gunblade sheaths were attached to either hip.  The holsters for his twin handguns were next to the sheaths.  On the right arm of the jacket hung the Setting Sun projectile weapon, taken from Seth.  On his fists were Ehrgeiz, red and black.  His shoes, the Ultima Boots, pulse with power.  Blue and silver.  He was a human weapon.  And I was the reason he had to be.

He flexes, stretching his muscles.  Hyne, was he amazing.  He looked like a boy-god.  I smile weakly at him. 

The second wave hit then.  It was a MUCH smaller wave than the first, and I almost let loose the remaining GMs to finish them off.  Then I saw. . . .

**Her**.

_Bekka Kinneas._

I suppose I forgot to mention her.  Call it selective memory.  It's cuz I **HATE** her.  She was friends with Geoff when we were younger.  Then she developed an attitude and abandoned him.  We were twelve.  Half a lifetime ago.  It used to be the four of us.  Then it became three.  Now, it's two.  I feared soon it would be one.

The look on Geoff's face when he recognised Bekka was the worst.  His face went white; drained of all colour.  All courage.  Bekka noticed the effect of her presence on him, grinned evilly.

"I always knew you were a sorceress lover, Brody.  Too bad that silver-haired bitch won't be able to save you now.  You're such a wimp, Geoff.  Hide behind your crappy-ass friends.  You might have lived through the other battles, but tonight, you and your sorceress bitch DIE!  Enjoy the show."

She laughed, chilling. It was then that she turned to another SeeD behind her and took something from him. A weapon. 

**Rocket launcher**.

_That'd be the Tilmitt in her._

She knelt down, took up aim.  I saw what she was aiming at.  Us.  On the chain that connected our floating castle to the ground.  I grabbed Geoff's shoulder and teleported us back just she let loose the first pulse from the rocket launcher.

The rocket hit the chain, shaking it crazily and blowing off a good check of metal, but nothing more.  She screamed and reaimed it at us, in our new position.  The base of our castle.  Fired.  Missed.  Reloaded and shot, twice more.  Both with the same accuracy.  I always knew she wasn't good with that thing.

She laughed again, but her face showed her true emotion.  She snarled at us, and motioned for the rest of the second wave to attack.  Then charged up the chain, weapons raised.

I put my hand on Geoff's shoulder, magic coursing through the fingers.  He touched the hand, gently.  I whispered softly in his ear.

"She's not the Bekka we used to know.  She's changed, and you have to too.  She'd easily take your life, without a second thought.  Don't give her the chance, ok Geoff?  End her life tonight.  I hate to say it, but its true.  I can't lose you too.  Not know.  Not ever."

He merely nodded.  I would have begged him, pleaded with him.  For Seth.  But they attacked. . . 

One after another, the fell like dominoes.  The GMs that were left from the first wave died, and Geoff took out most of the rest.  All that stood between us and round three was a handful of SeeD. . . and Bekka.

She flung a _Stop_ spell at me.  Paralysed.  So I couldn't interfere.  Before the effects took hold though, I summoned Cyrène, giving Geoff some help.  Cyrène appeared, submerging the ancient Orphanage in 12 metres of water.

**Mermaid's Kiss**

Cyrène raised her right hand to her lips.  Kissed the fingertips.  Extended them.  A spiral tornado of water engulfed the remaining SeeD, drowning them in ocean tears.  Cyrène was about to disappear, when the sole surviving SeeD, save for Bekka, pulled out a rifle.  Took a shot at the angelic mermaid, shot echoing endless.

Right between the eyes.

_If I could have screamed, I would have._

**He had killed Cyrène.**

**End Flashback**

Time.  It all came back to that.  I watched as everyone around me fell.  Unable to do anything.  Escape me.

**"No matter. . . "**

**". . . how hard you hold on."**

**"It escapes you. . . "**

It can't end yet.  They need to know.  Hyne's laughter still echos in my ears.  I wait.  Hyne attacks, through me.

"Holy!"

The spell centres on their Leader.  Green light focussed, then exploded.  If he still wouldn't have been under _Invincible_, it would have done minimal damage.  Instead, it did nothing.

_Soon. . . _

The Sorceress used her turn to _Scan_.

**_Ultimecia_**__

_Ultimecia, transformed to absorb all time and space.  Absorbing all existence as we speak._

_Level 65           ?????/?????          Fly Monster_

All time and space. . . . no.  He can't.  He'll end everyone's existence.  This isn't how it was supposed to be.  It's all wrong.  This isn't what I wanted.  It's. . . 

The Warrior uses Duel once again.  Dolphin Blow, Punch Rush, Heel Drop, Mach Kick, Dolphin Blow, Punch Rush, Mach Kick, Dolphin Blow.  Uses **My Final Heaven**.  Flies past us, then flies through us.  So close. . . too close.

Not yet.  It's too soon.  I haven't made them see.  I haven't made them understand.  I can't die yet.  I have to tell them.  The truth.

**"And. . . "**

Just a little longer.  That's all I need.  A few more seconds.  Collect my thoughts.  Tell them.  Make them understand.

_This isn't me._

_This isn't what I wanted._

**_I'm sorry. _**

The Leader lifts his blade, running forward.  As he is running, the _Invincible_ status wears off.  He jumps in the air.

"Renzokuken."

One.  Two.  Three.  Four.  Five.  Six.  Seven.  **Eight.**

The last slash cuts the chain around Hyne's neck.  Slowly, my necklace, holding the three crystals, falls.

I almost think he stopped.  If he did, I could have told them. 

But he didn't.

_"Lionheart!"_

He slashes upwards, sending us high in the air.  I faded back into the memory just as he took a second slash with his gunblade.

**Flashback Part 3: Die Another Day**

The mermaid summon's hand extended to her face, touched the now-bleeding wound.  Brought the scarlet fingertips into view.  She let out a single whimper and fell back against the stone she sat on.

**Dead.**

Still unable to move, I saw Geoff take out his whip and embed the sharp point in the boy's spinal column.  Right below the neck.

The SeeD dropped dead, in two parts, as Geoff thrust up with the chain and split the boy's back and head in half.

Geoff turned back to me, bit his lip in sorrow at losing Cyrène, and turned back to Bekka.

"Go the hell away.  You're not wanted here, Kinne-ass."

"Oh, bite me Spikes.  I'm on a mission.  If you were still a SeeD, maybe you'd know what that means.  My mission is to kill the sorceress-bitch, and anyone she manipulated into her cause.  That means your little girlfriend Silver, that dumbass Lion, and you, Spikey."

I watched as he exploded, literally.  With his magic, he threw a _Pulse-Flare_ at her, and screamed.

"One, Ultimecia is **NOT** my girlfriend, two, the only dumbass here is you, Bekka.  Three, it's Seth, not Lion, and your bastard friends killed him, so leave him out of this.  Four, **you** won't be killing anyone tonight.  And five, **MY NAME IS GEOFF!**"

I saw the sparkling remnants of the magic essence I had left on his shoulder on his right hand.  I gasped when I saw him run his fingers through his black hair.  Wherever he touched, the hair went first multicoloured, then pure silver.  At first, the colour stayed only in what he touched, but then it spread.  Within three seconds, all the hair on his head was as silver as mine.  I saw Bekka step back in shock.  I grinned.

_He's unlocked his true power._

**Isolate**.

_His Dark Knight skills._

I saw him shudder at the power, but he took it in step.  He charged then, drawing Lion Heart  from its sheath.  Bekka drew her sword just in time.  It was exactly as he practised before.  He slashed, she blocked.  The timing and frequency of the hits and parries were exact.  It was as if he knew beforehand exactly how the battle would play out.

Bekka drew a dagger from its sheath on her hip then.  Geoff dropped the gunblade to the ground, kicked it out of the way, and exchanged it for his twin gunblades.  Slash, block, swipe, block.  Over and over.  Exactly the same.  Like horrible dèja-vu.  I felt the effects of the spell wearing off.  I could flex my fingers now.  I prepared an Ice spell to freeze Bekka in her place.

Before either Geoff or I could realize what she was planning next, Bekka spoke, backing away from Geoff and dodging his blades.

"Light, give me strength!  **Fusion**!"

With those words, she slammed the hilts of her dagger and sword together, melding them together.  A double-edged sword.  Geoff flung the twin gunblades away, embedding each of them in the stone a few metres away.  He then reached over his shoulder and pulled out his own.

I was just about to freeze the auburn-haired bitch in her place, when a small group of SeeD, the pathetic third wave, came up the chain and recast the spell on me.  I cursed, and lost movement again.

Geoff and Bekka were locked in battle.  He had better accuracy with his weapon, of course.  He slashed and she blocked for a few moments, but he got the better of her and slashed at her leg, freeing blood.  She stepped back, trying to ignore the pain.  The newly-created double-edged sword fell to the ground.  Let the third wave do their job.

Geoff dropped the dual-edged sword, grabbed at the bow.  Strung the arrows almost faster than he could shoot them.  Each arrow, magically enhanced, struck straight in the heart.  Killing blows.  Twelve arrows expended.  He was out.  Grabbed at the pistols, throwing the bow away.  Riddled the SeeDs with pellets of death.  Still some left.  Tossed aside the empty guns, took the whip in one hand, nunchaku in the other.  He massacred the remaining SeeD at far-range, and dropped the whip and nunchaku.

Two left.

Ran up, punched in the head, kicked in the spleen.  Exploded the small sac of bile, sending the contents into the abdominal cavity, melting him from the inside out.  Repeated the process with the other one, girl.  KO'd if not dead.  He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice. . . .

The _Stop_ spell wore off, I screamed.

"Geoff!"

Too late.  Bekka grabbed Geoff's fallen Lion Heart and thrust forward, stabbed him in the back.  The magic surged into my fingers.  About to unleash a spell, when . . .

Geoff stumbled, the hilt of the blade embedded in his back, the blade protruding from his chest.  Blood stained the T-Shirt, deepening the black.  His blue jeans collecting crimson regret, scarlet life-essence dripping off the blade, pooling in front of him.

He fell to his knees.  Bekka grinned in satisfaction, knelt and picked up her fallen double-edged sword.  Began walking towards me, weapon in hand.  But then. . . 

Blood sprayed from Bekka's chest.  She stumbled, gasped, and collapsed to the ground.  The blood pooled around her.  The Setting Sun jutted out of her chest and back, the centre of the projectile firmly lodged in the girl's heart and lungs.  When she landed, she further impaled herself on the sword in her hand.  A small smile spread over my face and I glanced over to Geoff.

His hand, like his predecessor's before him, was clasping the trigger to the projectile weapon.  He grinned, and motioned for me to come closer.  I moved towards him, preparing a _Curaga_ and _Esuna_ spell.  

I knelt before him.

"Hey." _Weakly_.

"Hey."

"So it comes to this, eh?  I knew it was coming, you know.  But at least I protected you.  Seth would be proud of me, don't ya think?"

I smiled at him.  "Of course.  Now, let me heal you, ok?"

He shook his head.  "Save it.  I'm too far gone already.  You'll need it later anyway.  Although I doubt you'll use it.  You never told me what Seth said when he died.  About me."

I choked.  I never told Geoff what Seth said of him, because Seth said nothing.  The only person Seth talked about before he died was me. I pitied Geoff immensely for it.  I bit my lip, but one look told me he knew what I was thinking.

"I figured.  Well, maybe this is the reason, eh?  Maybe I can have a nice long conversation with him, hm?  No worries, Ultimecia.  I know he didn't feel the same way about me that I felt for him.  I was always the third wheel, until he died.  And even then, I always had to work to gain respect, to be as great a fighter as he was.  I. . ." He paused.  Blood began to drip from his lip.  I wiped it away. 

"I know I'm different.  And I know no one likes me because of it.  But really, its not what I am, but who.  That should be what matters.  But people don't see that.  Except you.  We're similar in a lot of ways, Mecia. They hate us cuz we don't live in their lie.  They hate us cuz we're different.  But being different doesn't make us any worse then them.  It makes us individual.  They didn't work for the power, for a society where everyone who's different isn't a person.  That's just how it was.  Because we're different doesn't make them any better then them.  It makes them luckier. . . lucky that society views them as the perfect ones and not us.  I didn't deserve this, neither did Seth, and neither do you.  I'll admit I didn't like you so much when we were younger.  But now. . . I'd die for you.  And I suppose that's what I'm doing.  You do the right thing, ok Ultimecia?  You keep yourself safe, and protect the people who are different.  I. . " He coughed again, spitting blood.  His time was almost up.  "I'm glad I met you, Ultimecia.  You showed me that I'm not a freak.  Thank you.  And here." 

He touched my hand.  I felt a shiver, and then memories overwhelmed me.  Millions of them.  He smiled.

"Now you have the gift.  The gift that helped me before.  Hopefully, it'll help you too.  Memories are amazing things.  I hope you remember me. . . not for the weak little boy I was. . . .  But for the boy that stood up for what he believed in."

High above us, the clock tower chimed the hour.  I didn't know it then, but this would be the last time in five years that clock would toll .  I counted each chime, knowing unconsciously when it would stop. 

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

**_Eight_**.

I looked down at Geoff, smiling weakly.  He pointed vaguely in the direction of the clock tower. 

"Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight, Breathe Your Last Breaths, Children of Fate."

He choked a bit.

"Five years."

He remembered.  It was October 31st; 5 years since the day Seth died.  He gasped, and I almost spoke, but then he continued, as if in a trance.

"When the halted clocktower once more chimes, The End of Forever will rend these times."

He blinked.  I didn't realize it while he had said that, but when he had spoken, his eyes had been silver-blue. When he reopened them, the flash of green hit me.  He looked at me, knowing his time was short.

"Well, see ya later. . . !"

His breathing was erratic.  If this would have been before, I would be emotional, screaming, begging him not to go.  But I'm not like that anymore.

I nod.  "I love you, Geoff Brody.  You're the best friend anyone could ask for, and you deserved better then her." I motioned to Bekka's corpse.  I pause, tears flowing down my cheeks, silent.  "I'm proud of you." A cross between a gasp and a whimper escapes from Geoff's lips, and his breathing shallows.  All he can do is grin as he slips away, joins my Holy Knight in places unknown.

I lower Geoff's body to the castle's stone steps, and stand, watching the fourth and final wave prepare themselves for attack.  I take off the ring from my finger, feeling the burning sensation once more.  I throw it to the ground, glaring at the SeeDs.  Knowing their demise is moments away.  I think of how I can stop this. One thought alone comes to my mind. 

_End the existence of Garden. _

I remembered then.  A device that was said to be able to send the consciousness of a person into the past. 

_Junction Machine Ellone._

I would find that device.  I would make Garden cease to exist.  From the past.

No more final fantasies.  I'll make it a reality. 

**Mine.**

I smile, throw the ring before me.  Whisper the name of my sole surviving guardian.

**"Griever."**

**End Flashback**

I open my eyes.  Three.  Four.  Five.  Six.  Seven.  Eight.  Nine.  Ten.  The slashes are unending.  Twelve.  Thirteen.  Fourteen.  Fifteen.  Still they come.  Seventeen.  Eighteen.  Nineteen.  The blade glows now, drawing in energy from around it. 

He swings it in a slashing motion, at Hyne's throat.  The gunblade severs Hyne's flesh.  Kills him.  They won.  For a moment, the boy and I are looking face to face.  My voice, a whisper, implores him.

_I know._

"You speak for all of us when you can't be heard.  I bet you haven't listened to not one word."

Unknowingly, I felt something transfer.  Me to him.  And not just the message.  Something more.

My sorceress powers.

No.  A sorceress?  Impossible.  He was a boy.  It can't happen like that. . . can it?  Shock.  I spoke, unrealized.  Whisper, once more.

"My gift was my curse.  All it brought me was hardship and pain.  Maybe my curse can be your gift.  Maybe now, you shall understand."

At the same moment, hundreds of memories transferred to him, flooding his senses.  This boy.  Their Leader. Memories of past sorceresses.  Of their knights.  Of everything.

Maybe he'll understand.

_Maybe he'll understand that_

_                                                  he's not alone_.

He falls back to the ground.  Above me, the arms raise to Hyne's unface.  Screaming.  Waves of red light and blood pour off us.  A pillar of light, vertical, shoots through us.  Rays of white light, exploding.  Black light and rainbow rays continue to illuminate the darkness.  Above me, the True Form; Hyne, shatters, the progression moving slowly downwards.

Towards me.

I look at the Children of Fate.  The Warrior and the Sorceress are holding the Leader steady.  He looks at me. They follow his stare.  I smile faintly.  They nod.  _They know_.  Or he does.  _Maybe_.  I feel my torso shattering above me.  My time is almost up.  I look down, and see.

Glowing bright blue on the black surface, a make-shift ground, lay three crystals on a gold chain.  Mine.  The left glows.  Future.  The middle glows, present.  The right sparks forth the last flash of blue.  Glowing.  The past. 

**Complete**.

_But too late._

I remember what Geoff told me, before he died.  Prophecy.  This was The End.

**The End of Forever.**

Below, a glyph shone bright blue.  In the centre of the glyph, a symbol glistened silver. 

**VIII**

The Prophecy fulfilled.  My face shatters, spiralling into oblivion.  My last breath expelled.

**I'm dead.**

**Author's Notes2:** Well, that's Chapter 7.  I hope it's long enough (considering its almost as long as the rest of the story combine..).  I'll explain a bit now.

First of all, Geoff has a special power, if you happened to notice.  I haven't really come up with a name for it, except, basically, a Memory Reciever.  Basically, it is an ability called 'Redaction', the ability to probe and modify the memories and thoughts of others.  Except in these cases, just probe...or look. Geoff can see memories of people from the past, present, and future.  When Geoff dies, he passes this unique ability on to Ultimecia.  It is this ability that is allowing her to see these random memories throughout the last  seven chapters. 

Also, I made Ultimecia give her sorceress powers to Squall.  Confusing?  Probably.  I didn't change anything though, so check out Chapter 8 for my explanation.  If you don't like the idea of Squall being the first sorcerer...too bad.  I'll explain though, I promise!

Also, I made Hyne the 'True Form'.  That's the part I'm not overly proud of, and might modify later.  Depends on reader-reaction.  I explained that as much as possible, and if you are interested, I have two stories that will go more in depth with this void and Hyne's appearance here.  The first is Perfection's Echo, Katherine's story.  The other is Creator, Hyne's story. 

Also, you might have noticed Geoff's prophecy.  First, 'Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight, Breathe your last breaths, Children of Fate.'; this represented the many times throughout the fic where people died at eight.  The second, 'Five years', shows true.  Ultimecia thinks Seth means that it was five years since Seth died the day Geoff died.  But really, he meant in five years, she too would die.  Lastly, 'When the halted clocktower chimes, The End of Forever shall rend these times.'; basically, this is what happened.  The clocktower, for the first time since Geoff's death, strikes the hour.  When it does, it initiates 'The End of Forever'. . . basically, Ultimecia's death(s). 

In Chapter 8 you can expect a continuation of where the Survivors Flashback ended, and how Ultimecia became a sorceress will be answered.  This Chapter ends at Ultimecia's death.  But somehow, she returns time-trekked, and happens across a certain Orphanage...   Well, till then!

Now, for my kudos. :D Well, I feel the need to thank a whole bunch of people, so I shall. 

First off, I'd like to thank Katie for her constant reading and rereading of this and all chapters every time I updated them. Without your help, this 20 page chapter would have driven me insane! Thank you so much!

 Next off, I'd like to thank Candace for reading the chaps and giving me opinions as well. Thanks!

I'd also like to thank my other friends who read, commented and enjoyed; Rin, Danny, Matt and any others. Your help and opinions helped me with keeping this fic somewhat normal….

And lastly, I'd like to thank my four current reviewers: Pretty Green Eyes, Layna, Mari the Homicidal Maniac, and SiN sPaWn for their great reviews. . . kept me going when I thought I couldn't write anymore. Thank you guys so much; your reviews are GREATLY appreciated.   

Also, for any of those interested, I have a new story idea, posted finally, which will revolve around Geoff, Ultimecia's Dark Knight.  It will be more in-depth than this fic, and explain some of their history more, and give a new point of view on some of the events that happen as flashbacks in this fic.  The fic is called 'Different Beat'.  I'm thinking up Chapter 2 as I'm writing these author's notes. Well, till the next update!

~Shive


	8. Lineage

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry this took so long. I've been done the story for 4 weeks, I've just been too lazy to write the author's notes and post it. It took me 5 hours to write this chapter. It took me two and a half to write the author's notes. Sad much? So I got around to posting. Finally..

Well, this is the epilogue, with a bit of flashback'ing for a longer chapter.  This chapter will both a look into Ultimecia's feelings and a flashback to her receiving her sorceress powers.  This is the end of the story. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **You've probly memorized my disclaimer by now, but since it's the last time I'll say it, I will. I do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Griever, or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters, GFs, or terms. They are respectively Square/Square-Enix's creations and I'm just using them. I do, however, own the storyline, along with Seth, Geoff, Katherine, Bekka, the four evil SeeD people (Kavec, Ilana, Imar and Suki), Gabe, Demona, Rakshasha, Vampyre, Tempest and Kali, and the Via Infinitatis.  So uh...please Square, don't sue me! Well, I hope you like it. . .  See the ending author's notes for kudos, dedications, wrap-up, spin-offs and explanations, ok? Thanks. 

**Chapter 8**

**Lineage**  
  
__

_Everything burns.  The pain is unbearable.  My head throbs.  I can't move.  It takes me a few moments to remember I'm dead, that I shouldn't be feeling at all._

I open my eyes.  Take in my surroundings.

I'm back.

In The Void.

I stand.  I wear the tatters of my dress, my hair loose, floating around my head in the slight breeze.  I hear a noise behind me.  I turn suddenly. 

Nothing.

Paranoid.  I pause for a moment to try to understand what's going on.  I've been killed, yet I return, fully corporeal and alive, to this Void.  Why?

**Punishment**. 

That can be the only reason.  It is my punishment for freeing Hyne; to stay in this Void of Irreality for eternity.  I shall suffer for my thoughtless actions.  I gave into my desires, I almost destroyed the world; all of existence.  I needed to be punished.  And so, here I was.  That had to be it.

_Damn. Rationalization sucks. _

There was no point staying where I was.  I picked a direction and began walking.  Contemplating.  Everything.

I tried so hard.  Tried to end Garden's existence.  I even used _Junction Machine Ellone.  _For nothing.  All I accomplished was killing more innocents.  I helped no one.  I failed Seth.  And Geoff.  I didn't protect the helpless.  I killed them.  The more I thought, the more I realized I deserved this fate.  I deserved to be trapped in the Void.  I don't deserve to see them again.  Any of them.  I was corrupted, defiled.  No one would want to see me now.  I had become the stereotypical sorceress.  Become everything I had been against.  I deserved this.

I looked up to the sky, a blackish-grey.  Twin tears slid down my cheeks.  I wiped them away.  They kept coming.  I closed my eyes; willing myself to stop.  I didn't even deserve my own tears.  I brought it all on myself.  I can't even have self-pity.  The tears froze on my face, crystal shards of ice.  I wiped in frosty tears from my face, looked back up, and felt the most excruciating pain ever.

I hit me sharp and hard, everywhere at once.  It was like getting hit by a bus.  Or a train.  Or a plane.  Or all of them at once.  My mind, body, everything hurt.  It was torture.  It was. . . 

_My sorceress powers._

**'A Sorceress cannot die in peace without being free of her powers'.  **

No.  This isn't possible.  I gave them to the SeeD boy.  I **know** it.  So, how could I still have them?  It made no sense. . . 

Unless. . .

Oh my god.  That's how.  Suppressed in my subconscious.  Deep down.  I always knew, didn't I?

I am a sorceress. 

**Twice.**

**Flashback: Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec**

I was seventeen.  We were just coming back from our unofficial mission.  We had just found the last missing famous GF, Eden,  preserved as the legendary monster Omega Weapon.  It was supposed to be a happy day.  It was supposed to be a homecoming; glorious.  But instead, it was. . . 

_That day_.

We got back to Balamb island at about 5:30, 6 PM.  Instead of going straight back to Garden, we stopped in at Balamb Nursery.  Geoff took care of a twelve month old there.  The baby's name was Gabriel Frost, or Gabe.  He was a cute little kid, but the other caregivers at the Nursery avoided him because he had silver-blond hair.  Geoff volunteered there, helping out with Gabe.  We'd been gone for four months by then.  So we stopped in and ended up staying until just a little after 7:30.  Finally, we said our goodbyes, promised to be back tomorrow, and left.  We got outside just as the sun was beginning to set in the distance. 

We figured the quickest way out of Balamb was through the decaying section, basically called Old Balamb.  No one but the extremely poor, homeless, or old lived in this part of the town.  It was otherwise abandoned.  The sun glimmered through the collapsing buildings, spraying the cracked pavement with reds and oranges.  I leaned my head against Seth's shoulder, walking slowly.  It was beautiful.  I never wanted this moment to end.  My version of perfect.  Watching the sunset against the ruins, surrounded by friends.  

_Too bad I didn't know perfect doesn't last forever. . . _

A door opened from a tragic-looking house ahead of us.  An old woman came through the hole, coughing.  She wore a pale blue dress, her black hair almost fully streaked grey from age.  She was frail, bony.  She must have been almost a hundred years old.  Or more.  Around her neck was a silver chain, empty.  She made her way down the steps; we kept walking.

She cut us off, stepping in front of us.  Geoff stepped forward.

"I'm sorry miss.  We don't have any money on us.  Tomorrow. . . "

The woman brushed by him.  Stared at me with cloudy brown eyes.  I stared back.  Saw something.  In her.  She started towards me.  Seth stepped between us.

"Can we help you?"

All of a sudden, she raised her right hand, and the nail of the index grew, extended.  Before any of us could tell what was happening, she sliced it across Seth's face; from just above his right eyebrow diagonal to the middle of his left cheek.  Blood dripped from the wound, pouring on the broken street.  He fell over in pain, screaming.  As he fell, he reached out.  Grasped the silver chain around the woman's neck, broke it and took it down with him.  Geoff rushed over to help him.  I was alone.

The old woman looked from Seth to me.  And spoke.  

"So this is my lineage?  I live a hundred and seventeen years, and this is all I have to show for it?" She sighed.  "Pathetic."

She glared at me.  It felt more like she was seeing through me.  Her eyes penetrating me to the core. 

"What. . . what do you want?"

The woman looked around her, and back at me.  "To die.  To die in peace.  To see them again.  Him.  Torture.  That's what this is.  Destined to live while everything around you dies.  You have no idea what that's like.  But soon you shall."  She looked at me.  Into me.  "You don't even know do you?  It's locked, isn't it?  My time is over.  It's time for me to end this; my suffering.  Time to begin the circle anew.  I'm sorry child, but its your turn."

From the middle of town, I could hear it.  The clock tower.  Chiming.  _One_.

"No one deserves this."

_Two_.

"It's a curse, not a blessing."

_Three_.

"But what can I do?"

_Four_.

"All I can do is hope."

_Five_.

"Hope that maybe your experience will be better than mine."

_Six_.

"That maybe my curse can be your blessing."

_Seven_.

"However that may be."

**Eight.**  

She looked into the distance.  To roughly where the clock would be.

"Everything ends at eight, doesn't it?  Life, love, friendship, everything.  Today, its my final fantasy that ends at eight.  But it won't end there.  I'm sorry." She paused, reflecting.  "You'll be here. . .  Why?  You'll be waiting here. . ? For what?  You'll be waiting for me.  So if I come here,  I'll find you.  You promise." She looked up, a tear slipping down her cheek.  "You lied.  I went back.  You weren't there.  You abandoned me.  You left me here, all alone.  Forever searching but never finding.  My dreams were true. . . "

She looked at me, angry and sad at the same time.  "Everything hurts.  I want to die.  Forgive me for what I've done.  And what I will do."

All of a sudden, she stepped back.  From her back, two white angel wings sprouted and spread.  They beat slowly, in time with her heart beat.  Slowly, she was suspended off the ground.  Hovering over the bloody street.  Seth and Geoff looked on in shock.

"You are my lineage.  Be strong, child."

With that, ribbons and rays, pink and purple, passed between her and I.  It was like drawing magic.  And in a way, I suppose it was.

_She was giving me her magic._

**She was making me a sorceress.**

She fell, expended.  Crumpled to the ground.  The wings disappeared.  All that remained a feather; white, floating softly, to land in front of me.

Her body lay there, in front of me.  Geoff and Seth came towards me, slowly.  They knew what had happened.

**I had become a sorceress.**

Geoff came to me, helped me up.  Looked at me, eyes imploring.  "Nothing's changed.  You may be different, our friendship's still the same."

I looked at him, then to Seth, who nodded solemnly.  _I was a sorceress. . . and they didn't hate me. _ The tears slid down my cheeks.

Seth, still bleeding slightly, walked closer to me, put his hand on my shoulder. 

"Let's make a promise.  No matter what happens, we stick together.  We stay alive.  It's like Geoff said, nothing's changed.  This stays a secret.  If we have to, we go back.  To Centra.  To those ruins." He paused, dropping the silver chain onto the ground between the three of us.  "No matter what, we stay friends."

He wiped away my tears.  "Now promise.  Both of you."

Geoff looked up, starring first at me and then at Seth.  "I promise."

Both boys looked at me.  "I promise.  Thank you. . . "

We stood.  Looked around.  I looked up.  Night had taken over the sky.  Through the black, a flash of white streaked by.  I pointed.

Geoff grinned.  Seth spoke.  "It's a shooting star.  Make a wish."

And I did.  I wished that we could be together, forever.  I wished that we could stay together, that nothing would separate us.  That that woman was wrong. 

 I looked at the boys, silent.  I nodded.  We silently left Balamb.  As we walked, I made my decision.  Every Sorceress needs her Knight.  I had two.  Seth, my holy. And Geoff, my dark. We walked back to Garden, silent.  And I made my self-discovery.

**End Flashback**

How had I forgotten?  That woman said it herself, I had the curse already.  I just never knew it.  Locked away within me.

_I was born a sorceress._

What I never knew.  My parents were both SeeD.  Their missions had them kill many sorceresses, or possible sorceresses.  When my mother was pregnant with her only child, she and her husband killed a sorceress.  And unknowingly, that sorceress passed her powers onto the unborn child within my mother. 

**Me.**

But I couldn't access those powers.  Until I was seventeen.  Until my second set unlocked the first.  Until I was unleashed.

So, that's the answer.  I passed on only one set.  My birth set.  I still had the one from the old woman.  And in death, I was being tortured.  Tormented.  I had to rid myself of them.  But how?  There was no one in this place, in this Void.  _Was I to be cursed with these powers for the rest of my existence? _

I looked towards the sky.  Tears sliding down my cheeks.  This time, I didn't try to stop.  What was the point?

I realized something, suddenly.  I knew who the old woman was.  The one who unlocked me.  Who gave me my second set.  It was her.  The Sorceress.  The girl in blue.  A name came to my lips.  _Rinoa. _ The old woman, that was who it was.  Older, less lighthearted, but the same woman.  Obviously the gap between our generations was less than I thought.  Possibly less than a hundred years.  What irony, that the woman who helped defeat me was the same woman who a hundred years later would unlock those same powers for use.  There was something very, sad, about that.

I wanted to go back.  To the place where we promised to meet.  Seth, Geoff and I.  To Centra.  To the ruins of the ancient orphanage.  Even if it was just for a moment.  I needed to see it.  One last time.  I would endure all the torture of the rest of time, just to see it once more.  Make my amends.  I touched the crystals, set into the necklace around my neck.  I was surprised to see them there, but in a way glad. 

I saw it then.  Shimmering. 

_A portal._

**To the Orphanage**_._

I looked around.  This couldn't be possible.  Slowly, I made my way forward.  My footsteps were heavy now. I could barely move.  The pain was back, unbearable.  I stumbled forward, on unsure feet.  I stood before the threshold, hesitant.  But I needed to see it again.  I stepped through. . . 

Pink smoke clouds my vision.  I look around.  And see.

Him.

The boy, the Leader.  The Sorcerer.  _Squall_.  He stood beside a woman in a black dress, her long dark hair flowing down her back.  They turned to me.  The boy and I meet glances.  For a second, I think he understands me.  Perhaps I can give him my remaining powers, be free.  He stares at me.

". . . Your alive!?"

The woman looks from him to me.  ". . .The sorceress?"

He nods. "Yes, Matron. We had defeated her. . .  Matron, stand back." He draws his blade.  He doesn't remember.  I was wrong.  He takes a step forward.

The woman steps between him and me.  "It's ok. There's no more need to fight. That sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her powers on to. In order to die in peace, a sorceress must be free of all her powers. I know. . . for I am one, too. I shall take over that sorceress' powers. I do not want one of the children to become one." 

She steps towards me.  I want to talk to him again.  The boy.  But this woman walks closer.  I feel lighter. As if I'm fading.  No. . . I can't go yet.  I speak, she nears.  I need to tell the boy then truth. 

 "I. . . can't. . . disappear yet." 

Dark wings sprout from my back.  I hover slightly above the ground. The ribbons and rays transfer between us.  Time seems to freeze.  So close.  The transfer is fulfilled, but something is left unfinished.  I realize it then.

_I still have Geoff's power._

**The memories**.

Time stops in a snap.  A boy sits in the long grass, hugging himself.  Out of sight, so small.  He is dressed entirely in black.  His cheeks are red and tear stained.  He can be no more than three years old.  He looks up at me.  I smile weakly, reach out.  Touch the boy's cheek.  The memories overwhelm him. 

"It's ok.  Everything will be better.  You're not alone. . . Devas."

How I know this boy's name, I don't understand.  He looks at me, his eyes seem huge.  Before the transfer was complete between him, I got a memory.  His.  In the future.  He would be strong.  He would be intelligent.  He would fight for those who were different.  With him this power wouldn't be wasted. 

Another snap, I looked back at the orphanage, in perfect order.  Not a ruin, but a building.  This must be the past.  The woman, Matron, would become Edea, the woman I would use to annihilate Garden.  In the distance, on the beach, I saw children playing, happy.  Laughing.  Somehow I knew they would become those that were destined to defeat me. 

**We have come full circle.**  Somehow, I felt a sense of continuity.  Cyclical.  Another snap.

I opened my lips, to speak.  It was too late.  My time was up.  I tugged on the crystals, suspended on the chain of my necklace.  I pulled too hard.  The clasp of the necklace broke and the necklace fell, into the long grass along the edge of the orphanage.  I smiled.  Somehow, it felt right, just to leave it there.  Pink light flashes, and the pink smoke returns.  I fade back, away.  All I can do is smile.  I saw it one last time.  Before I totally fade away, I hear the boy running to his matron.  Its like for a moment, I can see through the other woman's eyes.

"Matron!" 

The dark-haired sorceress, fallen, looked up at him. "Is this. . . the end?" 

The boy shrugged, and then nodded.  ". . . Most likely."

And it was.  It was my end.  I faded, back.  Back to my prison.  Back to the Void. . . 

I waited.  Waited for the blackness, the sharpness.  I opened my eyes. 

**I'm back.**

I look around me.  The sharp, jagged plains on which I stand seem to go on forever.  I sigh, realizing I have quite a walk ahead of me.  I start forward.

I walk.  Normally at first, but I start to slow.  It just keeps going.  I feel like I've been walking forever.  The sky is off-grey, clouded.  This is worthless.  My steps become slower, shorter.  I can't go on any longer.  All of a sudden, the plains stop.  Sudden.  They drift off into nothing.  I turn.  The once-huge plains of the Void are reduced to a small island, floating in the nothingness.  I take another step forward, and collapse; my legs giving out from under me.  I fall hard, sharp rocks piercing my side.  I scream out, echoing across the oblivion. I look around.  The island is slowly shrinking.  I look up.  A feather drifts softly downwards.  I reach out with the last of my strength.  Catch it. 

It's silver.

The colour of my wings, before.  Before I used my powers for vengeance. 

I closed my hand around the feather, a single tear slipping down my cheek.  It freezes there.  The island gets smaller.  I close my eyes.  I don't want to see how it ends.

Timidly, I open my eyes.  I'm surprised when its not utter blackness I'm met with.

I lie in a field of flowers, vibrant.  Blues and pinks and yellows and purples and reds and oranges and greens. Wherever I am, its not the Void.  I stand, unsure.  I look around.  The flower field seems to go on forever.  I open my fist, and the silver feather falls softly towards the flowers, before floating on the light breeze.  The feather blows off on the wind into the distance.  My eyes follow.  I take a step back when my eyes meet with another's.

A woman.  Dressed in silver.  Her hair brown, streaked with red and blonde.  She steps forward, towards me. I stand there, frozen.

**It's Katherine.**

I look at my feet. She stands in front of me.  She waits until I raise my head, until our eyes meet.

"Hello Ultimecia."

She pauses before continuing.

"Welcome to the Via Infinitatis; the Endless Road.  Are you surprised to be here?"

I stare at her.  Hesitant to reply.  "Yes."

"Do you know where you are, do you know what this place is?"

I shake my head, confused. 

"The Via Infinitatis is the plane of the dead.  One of multiple.  Only the pure of heart; the deserving come here.  Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

"Because.  You never deserved your fate.  Your tragedy.  You did the best with what you had.  Everything you did you did for someone else.  You were unselfish, self-sacrificing.  You were willing to give up your own life when you realized who the True Form truly was.  You are a tragic heroine.  You didn't deserve the Void, you didn't deserve your suffering.  And that is why you are here.  Your wish.  You wanted to be with your friends.  With Seth and Geoff." She waved off into the sea of flowers.  Motioned in a direction.  I followed the hand with my eyes.  And saw.

Standing in the field of flowers stood three teenagers.  One had brown hair, and wore his typical leather jacket.  The second had silver-black hair, in a T-Shirt of the same colours.  Beside him stood another, younger boy.  His hair was bright blue, streaked with silver.  His clothes were of similar colours.  They stepped forward.  Happy.  I looked at them.

Seth. 

Geoff.

And. . . ?

**Gabe.  **Geoff's 'baby'.  All grown up. . . mostly.

Seth came to me, drew me into his arms.  Hugged hard.  Geoff and Gabe stood on either side of us.  Tears slid down my cheeks.  For the first time in years, they were tears of joy and not grief.  I had found my place in the world.  In time.  I was here.  With them. 

A crowd gathered.  Faces of those I knew, those I did not.  Smiling faces, happy.  Seth hugged me closer, whispering in my ear.

"Welcome to the Endless Road, Ultimecia."

I smiled, looking down.  A glyph radiated beneath our feet.  In the centre of the glyph, like before, was **VIII**. The old woman was wrong.  Not everything that happened at eight was a tragedy.  I smiled. The crowd cheered.  I couldn't be any happier. 

 _Because I'm not alone. _

_ Because. . . _

**My Final Fantasy Ends at Eight. **

**The End.**

**Shive's Notes**: There. It's done. Now, I have a lot of stuff to do still. Wrap-up, explanations, kudos, dedications and possible spin-offs. Well, here I go…

This is the end of my Ultimecia fic, _Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight_. I'm actually kinda surprised I finished it. I never finish anything….. Anyway, to wrap up, Ultimecia is dead. She lives now in the Via Infinitatis; the Endless Road. She finally gets a happy ending; surrounded by her friends.

OK, that was a very confusing and complex fic. I'll explain some stuff first, and if there's still anything else that needs explaining, when you review, ask. I'll answer either via email or when I update the fic.

OK, first, Ultimecia had two sets of powers, much like Edea. One set she had at birth, the other she inherited from a 117-year old Rinoa. Ultimecia gives her first set to Squall and her second set to Edea. Edea in turn gives that set to Rinoa, Rinoa gives them to Ultimecia, who gives them to Edea. Full circle.

Next, Geoff's memory powers. For simplicity, I'm gonna call them his visions. Just remember they can be memories from the past, present or future, ok? Basically, Geoff, when he dies, passes them onto Ultimecia. Ultimecia gives the visions to Devas. Devas, in turn, gives them to his brother's son. From there, it goes down the line till it reaches Geoff. Devas is Geoff's great-great-great-great great uncle. Or something…I'm considering very strongly a Devas-centred short fic that'll explain that…and it'll be in Children of Fate, the fic, whenever I start posting it….I have 12 or so chapters done…I just have to get around to posting them….  Anyway, just know that this vision power thing makes another circle.

OK, now, old Rinoa's speech. 'You'll be here…' What this is to represent is 'The Promise'; a main part of the game. Squall and Rinoa promise to be at Edea's Orphanage if they ever need one another. But at 117, Squall is long dead, and so of course, Rinoa finds no one. But maybe in death they meet again…..

Lastly, the flashback in this chapter, **Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec**. This is a lyric from the opening theme of the game, _Liberi Fatali_. _Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_ is an anagram, which, basically speaking, translates to _Succession of Witches (Sorceresses)_, with the word _Love_ left over. I thought it went well with the flashback. The lyric is Latin, in case you wanted to know. Also, for those interested, I came up with the title _Children of Fate_ based on the opening theme's title. Translated from Latin, _Liberi Fatali_ means _Children of Fate_, or Fated Children. So there you go. You've just learned some Latin. 

OK, I **THINK **that's all. If I left something unexplained, just ask. I'll clarify.

Now, onto my kudos. First and foremost, I'd like to thanks Squaresoft (Square, Square-Enix) for making Final Fantasy VIII. It's an amazing game, go them for making it! *cheers*      Fine…don't share in my enthusiasm…. :P  Anyway, without Square and FFVIII, I wouldn't have been able to make this fic, obviously. So thanks.

Next, I could **NEVER** have finished this without the amazing help from  Katie. She was always willing to read every little update, and tell me how iot was. Without her, this fic would never have been completed. **THANK YOU**.

Next, almost equally as helpful has been Candace. Without her checking-over each chapter, I would never have posted it on ff.net. I know I got annoying with all those 'will you read this?' lines, but thanks for always reading and telling me how it was. Like Katie, you really helped me build up the confidence I needed to actually post this. So Thanks. 

Also, Rin, all those times I asked you to read it, even when we didn't get a chance to talk for weeks. Thanks for reading, and I'll dedicate you a chap of Different Beat, seeing as you seem to like it so much…

And also, my thanks goes out to my other random friends who read this: Dan (wherever you are…) and Matt. And maybe others….if I forgot you, sorry!

And again, thank you to all my reviewers. Pretty Green Eyes, Layna, Mari the Homicidal Maniac (twice), SiN sPaWn,  Thorn Rose (twice), and Planetship-Theta. Without you guys, there would be almost no point to write. Thanks for the great reviews, I'll answer any question you guys brought up just quickly…

**Pretty Green Eyes**: Thanks for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you took the chance at reading a reviewless Ultimecia-based fic. I hope its been good. Thanks.

**Layna**: I'm glad you like(d) it and I hope you're still reading. I made the chapters longer, see! All for you! Thanks!

**Mari the Homicidal Maniac**: First off, awesome name. Secondly, thanks. I'm glad you liked it, and really glad you took the time to review….twice. And thanks for (possibly) getting other people to read…your Paine story rocks by the way…don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

**SiN sPaWn**:  Thanks. I finished the story, finally, and also, 2 chaps worth of Different Beat are up, so check it out if you'd like. And again, thanks for getting other people potentially interested. 

**Thorn Rose**: I know the first 3 or 4 chaps are confusing…it doesn't really start making sense till chapter 7 or 8… :S . I'm glad you kept reading anyway, I hope it was worth your time and confusion. I'm glad it all made sense by the end, and equally glad you liked my spin with Squall getting Ultimecia's powers. It'll work into future fics. Thanks for reading and reviewing twice. Glad you liked it!

**Planetship-Theta**: I know…poor Ultimecia. She just keeps getting screwed over! I hope the ending was…happier. If you wanna know what Squall does with Ultimecia's memories and powers, check out **Children of Fate**, when I post  it. And for how Ultimecia's world got to where it is, again, **Children of Fate**, and also **Different Beat**. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks.  

And, of course, you guys, the readers. Why write if no one's gonna read? Thanks, I'm glad you took a chance and checked out this story out. I hope you enjoyed. 

This fic is dedicated to all the people in the world whose lives suck as much as Ultimecia's. I hope this fic brightened up your day!      Seriously, this fic is for all the people whose stories never really do get told. The people who get ignored and whose reasons to be are ignored. This fic is for you guys. The ignored. It's bound to get better…

And now, spinoffs. Of course, there is the Geoff fic, **Different Beat**. It follows Geoff, Ultimecia and Seth when they are 17. I've been told its good, Rin actually likes it better than this…so I dunno. It's from Geoff's perspective, and if its possible, Geoff gets screwed over more than Ultimecia does. Reviews haven't happened much yet, I have one, so yeah *waits for reviews*

Oh, also, **Perfection's Echo** will be Katherine's story. There will also be **Holy and Darkness- Knights' Tales**; Geoff and Seth's versions of the events they encounter in this fic. There is a possibility of Hyne's story, **Creator**, as well. Of course, there's also **Children of Fate**, which basically stars everyone. And finally, there's the possibility of **Via Infinitatis**, a sort of epilogue to this, following the 'lives' of those in the Via Infinitatis. I'm only gonna write it if you want it though…so ask!.

Oh I might do, like I said, a short fic starring Devas, the little boy with the visions. Depends. It'll probly be called **Misunderstood- All About the Boy**, if I do.

If you want more or clearer information on any of my fics, click on my name to get to my bio….I have a list of all the fics I plan on doing. And I update semi-regularly, so check back every-so-often. At the bottom of the bio you'll see when I last updated, I add the date of the most recent update.

OK, lastly, I'd like to thank the various artists whose songs I ripped off. Er…borrowed. In the sense of never giving back…..**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

OK, first off, I'll thank Sum41. I used some of the lyrics of _No Brains_ for what Ultimecia says to Squall when she gives him her powers. 'You speak for all of us when you can't be heard. I bet you haven't listened to not one word.'. So yeah, thanks. I didn't use Sum 41 much in this fic, but Different Beat will have a lot of references probably.

Next, I overused some Evanescence songs…so much that half the chapters can be basically called song fics if I wanted…. Well, Chapter 3 is named Whisper, after the Evanescence song of the same name. In that chapter also, is a excerpt/lyric from _My Last Breath._ In Chapter 4 and 5, I make vague references to a lyric from _Tourniquet_. The chapter 6 title also is an Evanescence lyric, also from _My Last Breath_. Chapter 7, when Ultimecia is given the chance to return to the world to finish her unfinished business, has a indirect use of a lyric from _Whisper_. So yes, I used Evanescence well. The angst I guess worked…so yeah.

Oh, and lastly, for the title of the flashbacks in Chapter 7, I used Madonna's _Die Another Day_. Not really into Madonna, but strangely like the song…weird. Yeah, so that's where I got it. Thanks everybody!

Well, thank you all for reading Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight. I hope you enjoyed. If you have a sec, drop a review. Well, till whenever….

And with that, my final fantasy ends, at eight.

~Shive Frost

PS: I'll update if I forgot anything…which I think I did. Check back every-so-often, ok? Thanks.


End file.
